Servant
by xXxThornOfTheRosexXx
Summary: Gilbert Nightray is 17 when he tells Vincent he wants his own room. Vincent responds by getting his dear older brother his own personal servant. Mature content, Seb/Gil Seb/Ciel Gil/Vincent... and lots of harassment. To be continued.
1. Meeting

Chapter 1

"Is this really necessary?" Gilbert asked, glancing sideways at his younger brother.

Vincent gave him an innocent smile. "Of course. You said so yourself that you wanted your own room."

Gilbert had been living with the Nightray's for about three years now, and ever since his first night staying there, he and Vincent had shared the same room… The same _bed_ even. From the moment he saw him, Gilbert knew that something was not right about the younger of the two, and the bed that they shared was getting crowded. Gilbert was almost seventeen, and Vincent was fourteen.

"But getting a personal servant? I can do things myself." _I've always been able to._ Gilbert added silently in his head. He didn't know why he bothered fighting with Vincent about this. Arrangements had already been made for Gilbert to be getting his own servant. Maybe he should have kept his mouth shut about having his own room…

Before he could finish his thoughts, a maid stepped though the door on the other side of the room. She bowed to them, and then announced that Gilbert's servant had arrived. Why was her face so red? Maybe it was the summer heat.

Gilbert did his best to stay calm. _It's just another servant. There are plenty of them here, same with the Bezalius Manor. _At the thought of his own home, Gilbert's heart twisted painfully in his chest. _This is only temporary._ He said to himself over and over. He was merely helping along Oz's return.

A man stepped through the door way to stand beside the maid. He was dressed in black from head to toe, his sleek black hair falling over his face as he bowed low to the brothers sitting on the couch. "My Lords."

"Welcome." Said Vincent, giving the man a calm smile. Gilbert gave the newcomer a curt nod. Little warning started to erupt inside of his head. He did not want this stranger anywhere near him.

"State your name and purpose."

"My name is Sebastian Michealis. I am here to serve Young Master Gilbert." The man, Sebastian, locked eyes with Gilbert then. They were such a deep red they made Gilbert think of dried blood. Sebastian's smile reviled nothing about what lay behind it. Gilbert gulped, glancing sideways at Vincent again. Vincent was not looking at him, in fact, he looked totally at ease. Did he not feel the strange aura that surrounded this man? Did he not see those blood-red eyes, or the almost _too_ flawless features that made him up?

"I trust you will be a good servant for my big brother." It was not a question. Sebastian closed his eyes, and bowed again. "I shall."

Behind him, the maid giggled, her face was redder than it had been before Sebastian had entered the room.

That night, Gilbert sat on the edge of his bed, his back ridged as Sebastian knelt in front of him. In the flickering candle light, he watched as his new butler buttoned up his nightshirt for him. "Y-you don't need to do this for me. I-I am more than willing to do it myself." He stammered.

"It is a servant's job to take care of their master." Sebastian said, not taking his eyes off the task at hand. He neither knew nor cared how nervous this was making Gilbert.

Gilbert needed something else to look at, so he stared at the wall, watching shadows play across it. Sebastian had not even been his servant for a day now, and already Gilbert was uncomfortable with this. All the bows and the 'My Lord's. He didn't know how much more he could take. He made a mental night to write a letter to Break in the morning and ask him how much progress was being made. He felt Sebastian's hands leave him, and looked over just as the other was straightening up. He was smiling down at him, the same cold, playful grin that he had warn the minute Gilbert first saw him. "Is there anything else I may do for you, young master?"

And his new nickname, Gilbert hated that more than anything. Surly this man was not much older than he was. The more he thought about it, he could not put an age to the butler standing in front of him. He seemed eternally young… Like how Break looked young but you couldn't tell how young. Sebastian seemed even different from that. His grace, Gilbert had to admit, was nothing less than beautiful. Time seemed to have not ever touched this man.

"My Lord?" Sebastian's voice brought Gilbert sharply back to earth. By the look on the butler's face, he could only guess that he had been staring at him.

"Uh, no." Gilbert said, quickly. "That is all. Thank you."

Sebastian grinned again, and bowed deeply. "Good night, Young Master." He blew out the candles by Gilbert bed, engulfing them in complete darkness. Gilbert could feet Sebastian's footsteps on the carpet, how he took each step with a steady pace. Sebastian left the room, closing the door softly behind him.

Gilbert fell back on the bed, pulling the covers up under his chin. There was something about Sebastian that Gilbert did not like. He was too calm, too at ease with himself. When Gilbert had been a servant, he was never that calm no matter how comfortable or happy he was. And Sebastian's aura never changed. He seemed to always have the same look on his face, the same emptiness in his eyes. Gilbert found himself wanting to change that. Sebastian was human, he had to feel something at least sometimes.

_What if he's not human?_ Gilbert's eyes snapped open at the thought. No way. Vincent was creepy, but… And what else could Sebastian be? He had heard rumors that Chains could take the form of humans, but he would be able to tell instantly thanks to his contract with Raven.

Gilbert shuddered, and rolled over into his side to stare at the curtain-covered window. He needed sleep. He needed to get a hold of himself. With one hand, he unbuttoned the top most buttons of his nightshirt and tucked his hand beneath the fabric. He could feel the jagged scar that was spayed across his chest.

_Oz. _

He had never felt this confused when Oz was around. His life had been simple when he was with him. Sure, Oz's heart was twisting from the rejection of his father, and some of Oz's little games had not been fun for him, but Gilbert was happy there. More happy that he could probably ever be again.

Gilbert closed his eyes against the tears that came to his eyes as memories of Oz and his sister came flooding through his mind. Would he ever see them again?

_Don't be stupid._ He thought with a slight grimace at his own jumbled up head. Ada ha started writing to him about a year ago, that they had exchanged several letters since then. And the entire reason for why he was he at the Nightray House was so that he could be together with Oz again one day. He had to trust Break's word that it was possible to bring Oz back.

In the meantime, all he could do was sit tight and wait for the right time. That also meant that he had to figure out a way to deal with hat was going on in his life right now.

He had a younger brother who might be completely crazy.

He was living with the Nightray's, and already he knew how to kill someone without thinking twice about it.

And now he had a creepy butler that would be his personal servant until Gilbert could move out. He had made plans to do so, but that would not be at least until next year.

_Great._

Gilbert pulled the covered over his head, curling himself up into a ball and wishing he could fall asleep and never wake up.


	2. Discovering A Whore

Chapter 2

The next morning, Gilbert lay in bed – awake, but he kept his eyes closed. He felt so comfortable laying there with the early morning sunlight from the window warming him. His bed seemed to be extra soft, and he had room during the night to roll around as he pleased without having to worry about disturbing Vincent. Gilbert allowed himself a small smile, and he rolled over on his side with a sigh of content.

There was something, though… Something that was nagging at the back of his mind that was slowly pulling away the feeling of relief that had swept through him like a soothing ocean breeze. He heard the door open, and someone stepped in, shutting it against before they crossed the room.

"It's time to wake up now, Young Master."

That's right. Now he remembered the eerie butler that Vincent had hired for him. Gilbert let out a groan, and opened one eye. There stood the tall man, dressed in black. The silver chain of his pocket watch glinted in the light. Sebastian was looking down at him, grinning.

_Why is he always grinning?_ Gilbert thought as he sat up in bed and stretched.

"Master Vincent is waiting for you in the dinning hall. Breakfast will be ready shortly."

"Right. Thanks." Gilbert grumbled, not meeting Sebastian's blood red stare.

What Sebastian said next made Gilbert turn to face him so quickly, he thought his neck was going to snap: "Shall I prepare your outfit and help you get ready for the, Young Master?"

"What? No!" Gilbert said, a little too quickly. Sebastian did not even flinch. The Nightray looked down at his lap. "Uh, I mean. N-No… I can do it myself."

"Very well." From the corner of his eye he saw Sebastian bow, and turn on his heels to walk back out of the room. Then, another thing occurred to Gilbert.

"Wait!"

Sebastian turned back around with his hand on the door knob. "Yes?"

"Why do you call Vincent 'Master', and me 'Young Master'?" It didn't really make any sense. After all, Gilbert was older than Vincent, and Sebastian was supposed to be _his_ servant. A servant having a servant? He made a mental note never to mention this to Oz.

Sebastian smiled calmly at the young Nightray. "The term I use for you is of a higher standard in my opinion. My master before I came here always preferred me to call him 'Young Master'. I suppose I made a habit out of it. Forgive me. Does it displease you?"

_YES!_ "No." Gilbert said as he met Sebastian's gaze for the first time that day. "I was… just wondering."

"Very well." Sebastian bowed again. "I shall be waiting for you down in the dinning hall." And the butler dressed in black turned and left the room, leaving Gilbert alone.

Gilbert let out a breath he did not know he had been holding. He got out of bed and tired to stand, but his legs were shaking. Somehow, he got the feeling that it was going to be very hard for him to be alone with Sebastian not a step behind him. Then again, maybe that was Vincent's intentions.

Gilbert buried his head in his hands as the all too familiar pain stabbed through his heart. How he wished he could have been able to stop Oz from being dragged down to the Abyss. The cut had not have been that bad; it had been merely the shock of it that had made him loose consciousness. And then he had to run away after waking up to find Oz gone…

"This is all Breaks' fault." He said to himself. Though, he knew it wasn't. Everything that had happened over the years was circumstantial; it had been no ones fault… Well, at least not until now. Sebastian's arrival had been Vincent's overly-clingy personality put to the test.

He would have to put up with it. For however long it took. He would write to Break like the told himself last night he would, and find a way to sneak out without anyone, not his brother or his servant, noticing.

_This is not going to be easy._

"Good morning, sleepy head!" Vincent chimed as Gilbert entered the dinning hall. Gilbert tried his best to smile, but it turned into more of a grimace. Vincent seemed not to notice. "Did you fall back asleep after Sebastian came to wake you up?"

Sebastian. There he was sure enough, standing against the far wall. When he saw Gilbert looking at him, he bowed his head.

"Huh?" Gilbert said, tarring his eyes away from the creepy butler to look back at his creepy brother. _And to think I let him undress me last night!_ Gilbert suppressed a shudder before realizing that Vincent was waiting for him to respond to the question.

"Oh! N-no… I was just thinking, that's all." Gilbert said in one breath as he took his place at the long table across from Vincent. Vincent laughing, and gave Gilbert a warm smile. "That's my big brother Gilbert for you!"

If Gilbert had no appetite before, he certainly didn't have one now.

_Young Master!!!_ The little voice inside Gilbert's head wailed. Oh how he missed Oz!

"Would you like some tea, Young Master?"

Gilbert nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of Sebastian's voice so close to his ear. He looked over his shoulder and scooted back several inches, trying to get away from Sebastian who was literally nose to nose with him. He heard Vincent laugh quietly as if from a distance. It took Gilbert a moment to realize that Sebastian was holding a steaming teapot in his hands. "S-sure." Gilbert stammered. Sebastian's hands were perfectly steady as he poured Gilbert a cup of the amber-colored liquid that was in the tea pot. "Thank you."

Sebastian bowed again. "It is my pleasure to serve the Young Master." And with that he seemed to melt back into the shadows. Gilbert raised the small ceramic cup to his lips with a shaky hand. Over the top of it, he could see Vincent doubled over with silent laughter. He narrowed his eyes at the blond and pretended not to notice him otherwise as he focused his attraction next on the plate of food that was in front of him.

He was not sure how he managed it without getting caught; but somehow, Gilbert has slipped away from the dinning hall when Vincent was distracted. A young girl by the name of Echo had just showed up at the manor. Apparently Vincent had not only hired someone for Gilbert, but for himself as well. Sebastian had disappeared sometime in between pouring Gilbert a cup of tea and the end of breakfast. Gilbert was glad for his absence, but still, he was wary as he made his way to the library. It was a room that no one in the Nightray house barley ever used, making it the perfect place for Gilbert to slip away from his 'family' for a few hours at the most.

As he walked down the nearly disserted corridor, his hairs on the back of his neck stood up. Someone was watching him. Gilbert whirled around only to face the empty hallway which he had came. Shifting his gaze from side to side, Gilbert rounded a corner and walked down a hallway that was mainly used by the servants. The doors that lined the walls were the maid's chambers. It was a longer way to the library, but no one would be here at this time of the day and there was less of a chance of running into Sebastian. The butler had only been here a day, and there was no way he could already know all the twists and turns that made up the maze of the Nightray house.

Gilbert heard voices coming from behind the door to his left. He rolled his eyes. It must have been some of the maids that had taken the time away from their work to gossip with one another. If only he had not heard Sebastian's name come up in their otherwise muffled conversation. Maybe then he would have kept walking. He pressed his ear against the door to listen closer. It sounded like there were at least three of them in there. They were whispering to one another excitedly.

"Do you see him? The new butler?"

"Yes, yes. Do tell us, what is he like?"

"Well, I…"

"Come on, tell us."

Gilbert recognized the hesitant one's voice as the one that belonged to the servant who had introduced Sebastian yesterday. Gilbert leaned in closer. Maybe this could give him a hint on what his new butler is really like.

"He's a very mysterious man. He didn't say much to me, he only told me his name. It was so strange. I was outside hanging the laundry on the line, and I turned around to get something out of my basket and there he was! He simply asked to see Master Gilbert and if I could take him there. And…"

"Yes?" The other two said, impatiently.

"Well, of course I told him I could, but he-…" She cut herself off to giggle. "But he had to do something for me." There was a fit of laughter and Gilbert stumbled backwards, wanting to get as far away from these sex-crazed women as possible.

"It's not nice to eaves droop, Young Master."

If Gilbert's heart had stopped beating for a second longer, he would have died right then and there. He turned his eyes upward, and leaped back, tripping over his own feet as he slammed his back into the wall. He stared, wide-eyed at Sebastian. The red eyed man had that same calm impassive smile on his face, only this time Gilbert could see a hint of cockiness. This had been the second time in one day that he had managed to scare Gilbert out of his wits.

"How long had you been standing there?!" Gilbert asked breathlessly. Sebastian put a finger to his lips, and beaconed in the direction that Gilbert had originally been heading. Gilbert's eyebrow twitched, and led the way to the library with Sebastian at his heels.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**YAY!!!! I have WAY too much fun. Yes, another Feathershipping fanfic. This one is not quite as intense as the Raven & the Butler, but it's nice to take a break for comic relief every now and again. **

**I don't really know where I am going to take this one, but please know, readers, that it is going to be a LONG fanfic. **

**For right now, enjoy. And please, as always, tell me what you think. **


	3. First Orders

Chapter 3

Gilbert did not look at Sebastian as he made his way to the library.

Instead of using the main entrance, Gilbert knew from past experiences that there was a door that led into the back of the library where the sitting area was spread out.

He could hear the man behind him, could almost feel his breath on the back of his neck. There were moments when the Nightray wanted to run, as fast as he could, away from the butler. But something inside him told him it was of no use. Gilbert wanted to know who this man _really_ was; what his _real_ goals were. There was the occasional affair between maids and the male servants, but they went unnoticed. Nobody seemed to care as long as the relationship did not affect their work. But something about this was totally different. From the moment Gilbert saw Sebastian, he knew something was off. He had known the man for not but a day, and yet… There was just something about Sebastian, something that almost seemed _inhuman._

Out of no where, Sebastian was blocking him. He had no way to get by, he had no where to run. Sebastian stood in his way, and there was no way around him… But then Sebastian had moved aside. He was holding the door open for Gilbert, looking at him expectantly. The fear that engulfed him disappeared, and he could have laughed at his own foolishness if he could make a sound.

Through the opening in the wall, Gilbert saw the sitting area, cast in the shadow of the tall bookshelves that lined each and every wall. Gilbert gulped and bent his head as he walked past Sebastian into the darkness. The light from the hallway was suddenly cut off as Sebastian shut the door behind him, and the same feeling returned. Gilbert ran his hand along the wall as he looked for the light switch. _Come on come on come on! I do NOT want to be left in the dark with this creep!_

The gaslight over his head ignited, and Gilbert had to blink a couple times to get used to the sudden brightness. His fingers had been inches away from the switch, but he had not reached it before the light turned on. How…? Gilbert looked over his shoulder. Sebastian stood a few feet behind him, holding his arm behind his back and smiling coolly at Gilbert.

"Don't like the dark, I see." Sebastian said in a voice that was as calm and devious as his smile.

"How did you…?"

"I have learned many things over the years." Sebastian replied before he stretched out an arm, indicating to one of the thread-bare arm chairs. Gilbert ignored the gesture and stared at his butler. "Over the years? You've only been here for a day!"

"Very true. But this is not my first job as s butler. I was once a servant in a mansion very much likes this one."

_That's right. _ Gilbert remembered the conversation he had had with Sebastian that morning. 

"_The term I use for you is of a higher standard in my opinion. My master before I came here always preferred me to call him 'Young Master'. I suppose I made a habit out of it. Forgive me. Does it displease you?"_

_He had said something about that, at that time…_ Gilbert thought. Was it only this morning?

"Young Master?"

The name startled Gilbert out of his thoughts. He must have been staring at Sebastian. He felt his face grow hot as he swept past Sebastian and sat rigidly down in the armchair. Through dark, curly bangs, Gilbert watched Sebastian walk calmly over to stand by his side, far enough away from him not to be touching, but way to close for Gilbert's comfort.

Gilbert cleared though throat and met Sebastian's blood red eyes. "What did my brother tell you when he gave you the job?" Gilbert was careful to say the words slowly in order to hide his panic from the other.

"He told me to be a 'good servant' and take care of his brother."

"So sleeping around with the maids is being a 'good servant'?" Gilbert snapped.

Sebastian's smile seemed to widen. "I did not know there were regulations about that sort of thing here."

"There aren't." Gilbert growled, digging his nails into the arms of the chair and turning away from Sebastian.

"Then, what seems to be the problem, _Young Master_?" Was he being mocked? By his own servant, none the less?

Gilbert gritted his teeth and did not reply. He heard Sebastian chuckle softly from somewhere above him. "Then, perhaps…" Gilbert's eyes widened when he felt cool fingers reach under his chin and pull his head upward so that he was nose to nose with Sebastian. "Perhaps," he said again, "my Young Master is jealous?" Sebastian's eyes sparkled in the dim light coming from the gas lamps. He ran a long, slim finger down Gilbert's throat slowly only to stop at the neckline of Gilbert's shirt. Gilbert turned completely white and had to resist the urge to faint. What had he just….?!

The Nightray found his senses and fell sideways out of the arm chair and scuttled backward across the room. His back was against a bookshelf before the arm chair could hit the floor. Sebastian covered his mouth with his hand, his shoulders shaking with laughter. _No wonder Vincent hired this guy! _

"J-jealous?! What the hell?!" Gilbert spluttered as he stood up on shaky legs. His shock quickly turned to rage that rose from his stomach up to this throat where it seemed to choke him. His head was reeling, his heart pounded in his chest. _He_ was supposed to be in charge here. Sebastian was _his_ servant. Why was he being pushed around by him? Why was he letting this stranger mess with him? Anger at his own weakness joined that that was directed at Sebastian. "How dare you." Gilbert growled. Sebastian stopped laughing and was regarding him with the same expression that he always did.

"How dare you talk to your master like that?! To me?!" Gilbert barked. Sebastian made no move; the only reason Gilbert knew his words had gotten though to the butler was when his eyes narrowed slightly and the grin faded a little from his face.

Gilbert's choking anger would allow him to say no more. He would have never talked to Oz like that. _Ever._ After years of being Oz's personal servant, Gilbert had never once laid an unfriendly hand on his master, had never touched him when it was not appropriate. And Oz had always called him 'friend'. But here stood a complete and total stranger, a man that his _brother_, of all people, had hired for him, and here he stood, harassing him and seeming to be enjoying himself.

Gilbert was not sure how long he stood there, fuming, his breath coming in harsh gasps as he glared at Sebastian. Finally, the invisible fingers that had been surrounding his neck released their grip, allowing Gilbert to speak again.

"I don't know what Vincent told you to do to me, but I will have none of it. You are _my_ servant - meaning that you must respect me and _my_ orders."

"What are your orders, Young Master?" Sebastian said, calmly regarding the temperamental teen before him.

"Do not touch me without my say so… And do not_ ever_ speak to me like that again." It was after Gilbert had said those words that he realized that his palm felt strangely wet, and it was beginning sting. Looking down, he realized that he had been unconsciously digging his finger nails into his hand to hard that he had drawn blood. But he was not looking at the self-inflicted injury. Instead, he was watching Sebastian as his servant got down on one knee, putting a hand over his chest and bowing his head so that a curtain of black, glossy hair fell down over his face. "Yes, Young Master."

Gilbert nodded, more to himself than Sebastian. He could not control many things in his life, but he had control over this butler. He held up the hand that was bleeding at watched at a trickle of his own blood went down his wrist and soaked through the sleeve of his shirt. He did not feel any pain, but he did feel the cold eye begin to creep around his heart as he stared, blank-faced, at his bloodied hand.

"Oh, dear." He heard Sebastian breath. He, too, must have seen Gilbert's hand bleeding. "Shall I help clean that up for you?"

Gilbert did not look at Sebastian, only nodded in response. He would let this feeling of having control over someone take its effect.

Light spilled over the floor as Sebastian opened the door from which they had come in. The only thing Gilbert regretted was that he was not able to spend more time in the library as he walked out with Sebastian at his elbow.


	4. Cat for Dinner

Chapter 4

Gilbert's eyes opened slowly. He was laying face down against something soft and cool. It only took him a minute to realize that it was a pillow. His hand stung, and it felt weird... _constricted_, as if something had was wrapped around it.

_That's right…_ The Nightray remembered vaguely how he had injured his hand while talking to Sebastian in the library. Said butler had bandaged the wound.

Sebastian… Where was Sebastian? Usually the mans aura was so over powering, Gilbert knew if he was near by. Then again... How many times had he been able to sneak up on him from behind? Gilbert was too comfortable to shudder.

Withdrawing from his thoughts, he noticed suddenly that he was indeed _not_ alone; two all-too familiar voices were exchanging conversation.

The first voice he heard was his brothers, and he sounded worried. "What has happened to my brother, Sebastian?"

_Like you really care_.

"Young Master got angry and hurt himself while he was in the library. I am afraid that it was my doing. Please forgive me, Master Vincent." Gilbert imagined Sebastian bowing to Vincent as he addressed him.

"No matter." Said Vincent carelessly. "As long as all is well with him. But, I am afraid to say that he missed his afternoon meal. I was looking forward to having a chat with him. It seems as though big brother is too busy to speak to me anymore." Vincent let out a sigh. He could almost hear the pout in his tone.

"That is also my doing. He fell asleep right after I bandaged his hand."

"Well, dinner is almost ready, but I don't wish to wake him. He just looks so peaceful when he sleeps." Gilbert would have probably puked if he wasn't trying to pretend he was asleep. At the mention of dinner, Gilbert felt his stomach rumble, and hoped to god that it was inaudible to Vincent and Sebastian.

"Actually, Master Vincent, the Young Master awake and has been listening in on our conversation for quite some time." Sebastian said. The Nightray could feel both pairs of eyes on him now.

_Shit!_ How did he…?

Gilbert felt hands bury themselves in his hair and caress him slightly. "Gil? Are you awake?"

Gilbert let out a groan. He was half temped to grab Vincent's arm and break it to keep him form touching him again. _Like that would stop him. The creep._ His voice was muffled by the pillow, and he did not try to keep the irritation out of his tone. "No."

"Oh good!" Vincent giggled. "Then I shall wait for you downstairs. Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

"Have him ready for dinner in five minutes."

"Yes, Master Vincent."

Gilbert was relived when he heard the door shut as his brother left him alone. He was not too happy, however, about the fact that he was now ONCE AGAIN alone. In the same room. As. Sebastian. The young Nightray rolled over and sat up on his elbows, sighing. When he looked over to the side of the bed closed to the door, Sebastian's face was less than an inch away from his, blocking his view of the door.

"It is not proper to sleep during the day time unless one is ill, Young Master." Said Sebastian, and, like always, grinning.

Gilbert stared at him, blinked twice, and then leaped backwards off the bed and slammed his back against the wall, looking panicked.

"Stop doing that!"

"Doing what, Young Master?" Sebastian said as he regarded him coolly.

_Like you don't know?!_

"Invading my personal space! Getting in my face when I'm not expecting it!"

"Is that an order?"

"Yes!" Gilbert said as he stood up and brushed himself off. He felt surprisingly cold standing there with the window behind him. He looked down and felt his face get hot. Instantly, he hunched over to cover the lower half of his body; all he was waring was a rather baggy button down shirt.

"And don't undress me without my permission!"

Sebastian chuckled. "That was Master Vincent's doing. Not mine."

"What?!?!?!" Now he was ready to kill someone. He crawled over to the bed and pulled himself under the sheets again so that his body was safely hidden. All the while he felt Sebastian's calm, and slightly amused, gaze on him. He shivered slightly when a sudden thought came into his head.

_What if Sebastian can see through things?!_

"Well, Young Master," Sebastian's words made Gilbert look up at him. "I do believe that you heard what Master Vincent said before he left…"

"That you should get me ready for dinner? I can do it myself." Gilbert growled as he narrowed his eyes and looked away from the tall butler.

"Very well."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sebastian bow and turn to walk out of the room.

"By the way, Young Master," Sebastian had stopped when he was one foot out the door. His back was turned to Gilbert as he continued. "I am honored that you think so highly of me, but no, I cannot see through solid objects."

Gilbert was left alone, white faced, mouth hanging open, and wishing he could jump out the window.

A few moments later Gilbert strode into the dinning hall. Spread out before his was a long table covered by a stainless white table cloth, covered with black and white rose petals. The silver from the two dinner plates set opposite from one another shone like new in the flickering candle light.

_Why do we always have to eat in here?_ Gilbert thought as he stood for a moment in the doorway looking out at the room beyond. He saw Vincent sitting at his place with his face resting against his hand as he twirled a fork around and around on his fingers in a bored manner. It was always just the two of them when it came to eating meals. He knew there were smaller dinning rooms thought out the manor, why eat in here?

"Good evening, Young Master."

Gilbert jumped as Sebastian materialized out of the shadows. Vincent looked up and dropped the fork back on the table and smiled at his brother. The older youth was glad for the darkness that surrounded; now he would not have to plaster on a fake smile.

He looked from Vincent to the red-eyed butler, who was standing to the side and holding his arm out in a jester for him to come into the room. With even strides, Gilbert crossed the room without a second glance at Sebastian to sit down opposite his brother.

"I hope you don't mind if we have an extra guest tonight, Gil." Vincent said.

Gilbert looked up at him, one eye brow raised. Then, he understood what the multi-color-eyed teen was talking about: He had not seen her from the doorway, but a young girl was sitting on Vincent's lap. She didn't look much older than him, but she was a lot smaller, more fragile looking, too. "This," said Vincent proudly as if he was presenting some piece of artwork instead of a human girl, "is Echo."

_So this was the girl Vincent had talked about before._

At the sound of her name, Echo looked up; large blue eyes stared at Gilbert.

"Hello." Gilbert said quietly. Inside, Gilbert felt nothing but pure and utter disgust aimed directly at his 'younger brother'. Just were did he get this girl from, anyway? He looked down at his plate... Anything to get the sight of his girl encased in Vincent's embrace out of his mind. He felt bad for this child that was to become Vincent's new play thing. He tried to amuse himself by thinking of Echo being a replacement for all the stuffed animals Vincent had shredded over the years, but instead found the thought more repulsive than the situation at hand.

_It would have been better if I had just stayed in bed._

"Please forgive the wait Young Master and Master Vincent." Sebastian said from somewhere to Gilbert's left. A plate of food was put in front of him, and even though he no longer felt the least bit hungry, he ate.

Gilbert was not sure why he felt so empty. For once he was not thinking of Oz, or anything else. His mind was just… blank. He was slightly aware that Sebastian was somewhere close by, lurking in the shadows by the walls, but he didn't care.

few moments into dinner, Gilbert heard something from behind him that made him pick up his head. It sounded like a soft, quick hiss, like someone behind him had taken in a quick breath. But the only person that was behind him was... Had that been Sebastian? He turned around in his chair, and froze. There, on the floor a few feet away from him, crouched a small, black shape. Suddenly, it pounced, and Gilbert let out a yelp as little claws dug themselves into his chest and then leaped onto the table. The table cloth slid, the plated went crashing to the floor, flower petals floated through the air.

"What the-?!"

Gilbert's eyes went wide and he shrunk back in fear was the realization of what exactly that thing was sunk in.

"C-cat."

A cat was sitting on the table, looking at him with bright green eyes. He raised a shaky finger and pointed at it, all color draining from his face.

"How did that get in here?" Vincent asked. He had is arms wrapped around Echo, and had moved his chair back from the table to keep food from flying all over him. A figure black figure suddenly obscured Gilbert's view, and then was gone as quickly as it had appeared, the cat along with it.

"I am terribly sorry." Said Sebastian, bowing just as Gilbert was turning back to face him, eyes still wide and full of fear as the tinny fuzz ball mewed softly in Sebastian's arms. "Cat…. It's a damn cat." Gilbert's voice got higher pitched as he spoke.

Vincent let go of Echo and stood up, pulled her by the hand along with him as he went around the table and stood in front of Sebastian, bending down slightly so that he was nose to nose with the animal.

"Ohhh… Does it belong to you?"

"Yes, I am sorry. She has ruined dinner…" But Sebastian's apologizes, for once, went unnoticed. The cat blinked at Vincent, and then hissed, burring herself within the butlers vest.

"What's her name?" Vincent asked.

"I did not name her." Said Sebastian. "Please allow me to dispose of her outside." If Gilbert had not scrambled out of his seat and into the farthest corner of the room, he would have noticed the change in expression that came across his butler's face. The cold, emotionless grin was replaced by a deep frown, and he almost looked… Looked… Sad.

"No need." Vincent said as he straitened up, pulled Echo to his chest. He was smiling. "What a delightful little animal. Feel free to keep her."

Sebastian bowed, a look of relief flashed across his face. "Thank you very much, Master Vincent. I will go put her in my chamber so to not disturb your meal any longer."

"Gil?" Vincent seemed not to be listening. He was looking from side to side. "Gilbert?"

"What?" Gilbert croaked from his corner.

Vincent's smile grew as he set eyes on his older brother. "That's right. I had forgotten how much you were afraid of cats." He said laughing. "This should be fun!"

**AN: **

**Hey, look! I fixed it! *dances***

**Okay, next chapter will probably contain LEMONS along with the usual cup of tea. xD **

**Problem is I have no idea how long it will be for me to write it... A week, maybe? Oh well, guess you'll know when you know. Keep on the look out for Chapter 5! **

**Thank you for reading this far! ^^**

**-Thorn of the Rose**


	5. Distraction

Chapter 5

_Oz… Where is my Oz?_

Gilbert was floating through the air. When he opened his eyes only darkness stretched before him.

_Where is my Oz?_

He was not aware of the words coming out of his mouth to echo soundlessly in the space around him. He was not aware of his own hand reaching outward as an image flashed above him. There was Oz, smiling at his younger self.

_But that is no longer me…_

He was seventeen now... It had been three years since he had last seen Oz.

_Where is my Oz?_

The picture blinked out, and another took its place. It was _him_ again, green eyes sparkling, and then closing as he smiled.

_How I love my master's smile._

There had never been any denial when it came to his feelings for his master… His friend.

Gilbert felt himself smile, his eye lids closing slowly. It felt good just to wander in the world of nothingness. He could be with Oz here. He would never have to return to reality.

Suddenly, Oz screamed. Gilbert's eyes shot open as he watching in horror as a dark shadow overtook Oz, who was screaming one name over and over again. His name.

_Gil!_

_ Oz!_

Gilbert was about to reach up again, to comfort the golden haired teen, but then he froze. The shadow had taken a form now. It was shaped like a man, about his height, with curly black hair and golden eyes.

_Oz… No!_

It was himself. He was the one causing his master pain.

Gilbert opened his mouth to scream, but no sound came out no matter how hard he tried. He could not move, he was slowly fading away from his image. He had to get back, he had to stop –

_Bang!_

Gilbert froze yet again. He looked down at his hands, they were soaked in blood.

"NO!"

Gilbert shot up in bed, his body drenched in cold sweat. He was gasping for breath when he looked down at his hands. They had been red before, but now they were clean. He buried his face in his hands as his ragged breath choked into sobs. How many people had he killed already? How much blood stained his hands?

He was a monster now, and Oz did not deserve a monster.

"Young master?" Gilbert felt his shoulders tense Sebastian stopped outside of his door, wrapping his knuckles softly against the wood. He called out for him again. "Is something wrong?"

_Yes._

Gilbert's sobbing suddenly subsided, and he let his mind go blank. He lowed his hands and bent his head so that his bangs fell into his eyes. He did not answer Sebastian, only sat there staring blankly down at his lap.

"Young master," said Sebastian again. "may I come in?"

"Yes."

What was he doing? He did not want that creepy butler in here just to make him feel worse… Or did he?

The door on the other side of the room creaked softly as Sebastian stepped into the room holding a candle for light. He flickering flame cast the man's face into half shadow, that the light made his eyes seem redder than ever.

This did not scare Gilbert, it only numbed him more. He could only guess what he looked like in the man's eyes as he approached him. He wanted to see some sort of emotion flicker across Sebastian's face like the candle light, but it remained blank.

"Sebastian." Gilbert heard himself say calmly. "What are your limits as my butler?"

"I will do whatever my young master wishes me to do."

He sounded like he was reciting the phrase from memory.

The Nightray smirked, and met Sebastian's eyes with the same cold, almost playful gaze. "Alright then: distract me."

Somewhere deep in his mind, a voice that spoke common sense still remained.

_What?! Are you out of your mind?! _ It said, but Gilbert pushed it aside. He had to feel something… The nightmare had left him numb, empty. He did not want emotions, just physical feeling.

"I am afraid you will have to be a little more specific than that, Young Master." Sebastian said with a slight smirk.

Gilbert blinked once, and then looked away from Sebastian back down to his lap. "Distract me. Make me feel something. I don't care what, just make me feel."

He should have been afraid when the butler chucked softly under his breath and gently put down the candle he was holding on the nightstand. He should have been afraid when Sebastian move closer to him and snaked his cool, cloth covered fingers around to the back of Gilbert's neck. His eyes widened slightly as he felt warm lips press themselves against his. But then, his eyes closed slowly, and he melted into the cold, cocky, ill fated kiss that was Sebastian's.

Sebastian pushed him backwards without a word, and Gilbert did nothing to protect. He moaned rather loudly when he felt his nightshirt being unbuttoned, gentle fingertips tracing slightly over his skin. Something warm and wet sliding against the base of Gilbert's neck made him moan again and he reached up to wrap her arms around the man above him. He heard Sebastian chucked again and felt the other kiss him as a hand slid downward into Gilbert's pants.

Gilbert threw his head back and moaned a second time as he slowly lost himself in the touches and caresses that Sebastian was giving to him.

For a moment he felt sharp pain as something penetrated him, and then the world went white as pleasure coursed through his body. He opened his mouth and let out a scream that was quickly silenced when something covered his mouth with their own. It must have been Sebastian's, because a moment later he head his whisper something in his ear.

"Shh… We must not wake the rest of the house, Young Master."

Again and again, something his hit deep inside him, and again and again pleasure came to him in spasms, until finally the world went white around him again, and then something warm and sticky spread between his legs.

Though half lidded eyes that blurred in and out of focus he saw Sebastian pull his hand away from out between his legs, and the absence of the man's fingers inside him left him wanting more.

"D… Don't… S-stop…." He mumbled as his head fell back against the pillows.

Sebastian chuckled lightly as he stood up and covered Gilbert with the sheets. "Perhaps another time, Young Master. But for right now, you need sleep."

Gilbert wanted to say more, to fight with Sebastian and say that he _knew_ there was still more to be done, but his voice was lost and his eyes closed as darkness took him into its embrace. It was warm and peaceful, and dreamless. The last thing he saw was Sebastian picking up the candle from the bedside table and turning away from him without a second glance over his shoulder.

Sebastian watched as his young master passed out in the dark hours of the early morning. He smiled to himself and shook his head before turning away and leaving the sleeping Gilbert alone in his chamber.

**AN: Alright, not too bad. I know it's kind of vegaue for me, but I wanted to really write this in Gilbert's point of view. It goes by in a blur because that is how I imaginied it would have been for him. **

**Don't worry, there's much more to come. **

**Thank you for reading!**


	6. A Clown for Tea

Chapter 6

Gilbert looked up when someone one knocked on his bedroom door. Hurriedly, he pulled on his pants and coat and remained silent.

"Gil~bertttt!" Vincent's voice was muffled as he wrapped his knuckles against the door again. Gilbert growled softly under his breath. He had woken up feeling like complete and utter shit and he was not in the mood for whatever his brother wanted with him. He smirked when he saw the doorknob jiggle as Vincent tried to get inside.

"In a minute." He replied, not trying to keep the tone out of his voice. Apparently it didn't work as well as he had planned, because then he heard another voice thought the door.

"Oh my," said the other in a sing-song tone. "Someone's a little grouchy~"

Gilbert froze. He knew that voice. Its owner was the one who had brought him here. He went over and unlocked the door. Vincent opened it and sure enough there was Break, waving at him from over the blonde's head.

"Thank you for escorting me here." Break said, stepping around Vincent to stand in the doorway. "But I will need to speak with Gilbert, _privately_."

Before he or Vincent could do anything, Break was shoving Gilbert back into the room and shutting the door behind him. It locked with a soft _click_.

"What the hell was that for?!" Gilbert exclaimed. He had to support himself with one arm on the desk to keep from toppling over backwards completely. Why was to so hard for him to stand up?

Completely ignoring the question, Break brushed himself off and adjusted the little blue doll named Emily on his shoulder while he muttered to himself under his breath. "Stupid little brat… Still so young and already I can barley stand him."

Gilbert raised an eyebrow at these half-heard curses coming from the one-eyed man in front of him. He opened his mouth to say something, but before he could get the words out, Break looked up at him and grinned in his usual way.

_Just like Sebastian…_ Gilbert was startled with the sudden thought of his butler. He had just remembered his existence. Where was he any way? He was there last night and…

_Last night._ He remembered soft lips over his, a warm body, pleasure, and then… Gilbert shook his thoughts aside. He had not heard all of what Break as been saying.

"-hadn't written in a while."

"What?" Gilbert asked. Break chuckled and strode easily past him to sit on the edge of Gilbert's bed. "I was saying how worried I was about you. You have not written to me in a while." He covered his mouth with his overly-baggy sleeve and looked away, pouting playfully. "Could it be that Raven's contractor has forgotten me already? So cruel~"

Gilbert did not respond, but sunk down on the bed next to Break. Break tilted his head to the side with his sleeve still covering his mouth. "Huh? Raven?"

"It's nothing." Gilbert said flatly. "I've been busy." He got the feeling that that had been the wrong thing to say around his guy _after_ he said it.

"Or really?" Said the silver-haired man next to him. He reached over and Gilbert's eyes widened slightly when he felt fingers under his chin and then Breaks face was hovering inches away from his own. There was a teasing, mocking twinkle in his red eye that made Gilbert recoil. "Now I just feel left out."

"G-get away from me!" Gilbert stammered, edging quickly away from Break. Break chuckled, but complied and leaned back. "Still have that nasty habit of stuttering, I see. How old are you now? Fifteen? Sixteen?"

"Seventeen." Gilbert growled. Break's visible eyebrow shot up in surprise.

"Really? Well, time does fly." He seemed to be talking more to himself than Gilbert. Break look down at his feet, which were swinging too and fro where they hung over the side of the bed.

He took the chance of silence to get his thoughts in order. Yes, he had intended to write to Break, but that did not stop his appearance from startling him a little. And where the hell was Sebastian? Wait… Why did he care? Just habit, he guessed. Sebastian had been glued to his side since he got here… When had that been? A few days? A week? He wasn't sure.

_I need to talk to him about last night._ He reminded himself. Again, he had made himself seem to vulnerable to the sly butler, and again he had lived to regret it. Lived? Gilbert almost laughed at his own foolishness. He didn't really think Sebastian would do anything as drastic as killing him.

_The sound of a gun shot… blood… _

Then he remembered why last night had even happened in the first place.

_Oz…_Gilbert remembered the nightmare at if it had happened in reality.

No.

No, he himself was the monster, not Sebastian. (No matter how creepy he was)

Again there was a knock at the door, and again he looked up. Break did too.

"Young master?"

The calm, cool voice of Sebastian, muffled by the wooden door as Vincent's and Break's had been only a few moments ago, was accompanied by another soft knock. All function in Gilbert's brain stopped. Break would never let him live this down if he found out. He had to say something before-

"Come iiinnnn~!"

_Damnit. _

Gilbert turned his head the glare at Break's curious expression as the tall butler dressed in black stepped through the door. He was grinning as usual, and his red eyes held Gilbert's in a way that made Gilbert want to look away. But he pushed that part of him aside. He had to be strong now.

Sebastian looked slightly surprised as his eyes moved from Gilbert's to Breaks, who met his gaze with the same calm, cold superiority.

"I'm deeply sorry, Young master." Said Sebastian, turning back to look at Gilbert. "I was not informed that you were having a guest today."

"Neither was I." Gilbert growled under his breath as he glared at Break again. Break, on the other hand, did not seem to notice the eerie aura that surrounded Sebastian. On the contrarily, he seemed to be enjoying himself, kicking his feet back and forth more forcefully than before.

"Hello there." Break said, completely ignoring Gilbert's frantic jesters to shut up. "And… you might be?"

"My name is Sebastian Mechealis. I am Young master's servant _to do with as he pleases_."

Was he talking about what had happened during the night?! Why?! He was supposed to be in charge of Sebastian, not the other way around! Gilbert shivered and hoped that Break had not taken the last part in the wrong way.

"Ohhhhh~" Break said, turning his one-eye closed grinning face to Gilbert. "Your own servant, Raven. Someone seems to be enjoying himself."

"I-What?! No! I-it wasn't my idea!"

_There you go again, blabbering on like an idiot, _he scolded himself. Suddenly, he realized that these two people were not the best to be alone in a room together much less alone in a room with him inside.

It only made matters worse when Break moved closer to him and ran a finger along his jaw, smiling all the while. "Now I really am jealous. Raven has gotten so handsome over the years."

"Didn't I already tell you to stop?!"

"So, what's the real reason for why you came here?" Gilbert asked Break after he had asked Sebastian to give them some privacy. Break was kicking his feet back and forth like before, and his neck seemed to give way as he lazily looked up at the ceiling. At least, from where Gilbert was sitting, that was what it looked like he was going. He didn't know what he found more unnerving about the man; his one eye missing or the random chunk of silver hair that hid the empty eye socket from view. He could never tell what Break was _really_ doing.

Break let out a sigh before speaking: "Like I said before, I had not heard from you in a while, and I was getting worried that the Baskervill's had found out about our little plan and killed you to get you out of the way. What an unconvince that would be, eh?"

"Hm." Gilbert nodded.

_Baskerville_. The very people that sent Oz down to Abyss, where he might never see him again. He wondered if Oz was even still alive.

_Of course he is!_ Gilbert thought. _Stop thinking so negatively, Gil!_ The last part sounded like Oz's voice.

"So," Break said in a tone that was as lazy as his posture, "I'm surprised you have not asked about your precious master yet. Or has being a master knocked him out of your head?"

"You shut up." Gilbert snapped at him, his anger rising to full tide in his chest. "No one will ever replace Oz." Especially not Sebastian. He was glad that the butler was gone from his sight.

Break chuckled. "I thought you might say that. Then, will it bother you to say that we have encountered a minor set back?"

"What?" After all this time… It had been three years since that day. Gilbert's heart pounded as his mind flew to the worst of scenarios. The silver-haired man looked over at him just at that moment and smirked. "Don't you worry yourself." He cooed. "Dear little Oz is still alive."

Gilbert let out a sigh of relief. "Then, what was this 'minor set back'?"

Break looked thoughtful for a moment, and then huffed in frustration as he reached into his coat and pulled out a piece of hard candy, popping it into his mouth. His left cheek bulged outward when it was pushed aside so that he could speak.

"The little brat keeps moving."

"That's not his fault!" Gilbert said as he barred his teeth. That was becoming a new habit of his lately, one he would surly pay for with a broken tooth later on in his life. "Abyss is full of portals; he might have just fallen into one."

Poor Oz. Gilbert knew that Oz would not be scared, since he was one to except every situation he was in no matter how scary it was. That fact alone was not enough to stop him from worrying about his friend.

With a particularly loud crack followed by chewing and gulping down the piece of candy, now piec_es_, Break fell back onto Gilbert's bead with his arms spread out, his feet kicking in midair in the slow, almost rhythmic pace that they had been when he was sitting up. "Yeah, but now we have no idea where he might be. It might take another year to find the little brat, and that's_ if_ he stays in the same place."

"Don't tell me you're going to give up on him." Gilbert growled. Break's feet froze in their position as he raised his head to look at Gilbert. "Of course not. Sadly enough we need him in order to stop the Baskerville's."

"Damn right you do." Gilbert muttered under his breath. He didn't really know what he meant by the words, they just sounded right. "And stop calling him a little brat." Gilbert added, looking over his shoulder at Break.

He propped himself up on his elbows and grinned at Gilbert.

There was a moment's pause, and then out of the blue, the Mad Hatter got up off Gilbert's bed and started walking towards the door.

"You're leaving already?" Gilbert asked. Break might not be the nicest person in the world to be around, (would you even call that guy a 'person'?) but still, Gilbert did not want to be left alone in this place.

Break turned around and grinned widely at Gilbert's expression.

"No, no. Telling you about the 'minor set back' was not my real reason for coming here."

"What was it, then?"

"Welllll……~" Break dragged on. Emily had been quiet this entire time, but he guessed she had been waiting for this moment:

"It's Master Vincent's birthday today!"

"WHAT?!"

_______

**A/N: Hello again, readers! Sorry it took so long for me to update. I know it's not much, but I promise you there will be more coming by the end of the weekend. **

**As far as the story goes, there will EVENTUALLY be a plot line to follow, but for now, enjoy the random shit that I deside to throw in there. **

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**~Thorn of the Rose**

**P.S: And I promise the next chapter will be better written than this one. I've been suffering from cronic writers block for weeks. xP**


	7. Drugged

Chapter 7

Break just grinned at Gilbert. He could hear him laughing out in the hall after to door closed softly behind him.

It was not the sheer fact that it was Vincent's birthday that had surprised him so much, which had completely and totally taken him off guard, but the fact how quickly he had been able to loose track of time.

_He turns fifteen today. _ Gilbert thought as he flopped backward onto his bed so that he was staring at the ceiling. He didn't care for the brat, nor had he ever, but still, time had passed, and he still was no closer to Oz than he had been three years ago, when he was just turning fifteen.

_How innocent they used to be…_

He sighed and allowed his eyes to slip close.

That day passed on in a blur after that. Gilbert had made his way downstairs somehow and was ushered into the dinning hall by none other than Sebastian. He looked the same as always, but did not really get the chance to be alone with him for long before Vincent appeared and pulled him into a tight embrace, whispering something in his hear that Gilbert did not quite catch.

Through the high windows that lined the outward wall of the room, the sky was grey and stormy looking. A couple large raindrops splattered over the glass.

He had been seated next to Break, and a cup of wine had been placed in front of him. He had raised the glass to his lips, welcoming the bitter taste of it in his mouth. He did not know how many sips he had taken, or how the sips had turned into gulps. His head had been too fuzzy for that. The room was spinning a short while later and the sound of talking and music morphed together in one wave that crashed over Gilbert's ears. In the distance he heard Break's voice say something like "he never did have any tolerance for alcohol."

He felt strong arms underneath him when the floor came too close to his face and then there was nothing more to see.

When Gilbert came to a few hours later, he was laying on something hard and scratchy. Warily he tried to open his eyes, but closed them instantly when the rooms started to spin. His stomach took a painful turn and he had to curl his knees up to his chest to keep himself from empting it right there. He groaned quietly, and then felt a cool hand on his face. Gilbert realized how hot he way feeling, and how labored his breathing had become. What was wrong with him?

"Poor Gil." Someone said from above him.

Gilbert let out another groan and cracked one of his eyes open. His mouth fell open so that more breath could have access to his lungs and the image of a blond boy swam into view.

"O-Oz?" Gilbert gasped out as a bead of sweat dripped down his face. The blonde laughed, but said nothing. Gilbert felt hands push him over to that he rolled onto his back. A dim glow formed on the corners of his vision, but the space above him was cast in complete shadow. The yellow blur who had spoken to him before came into view again.

"You should not have drunken so much, big brother." Vincent said. Gilbert seemed to be unable to comprehend his words, because he just let out another groan and closed his eyes. Vincent sat back to watch his brother, smiling. The last couple of glasses that he had Sebastian give to Gilbert had been drugged by his hand, and it looked like the drug was taking its full effect now that Gilbert was awake.

Vincent leaned forward and cupped Gilbert's sweating face in his hands. A beautiful red ting was starting to creep its way up Gilbert's neck to stain his cheeks. His chest was starting the heave in shallow, quick breaths. He took another moment to admire his handy work before burying his face into Gilbert's neck, a steady hand traced down Gilbert's chest, causing the other to gasp.

The blond smirked. He was sixteen now, and he had always wanted to do this with another male. Echo had ended his curiosity about what it would be like to have sex with a woman the night before, but it was not what he had expected it to be.

"No," Vincent whispered into Gilbert's neck as his hand slid under his shirt and ward, pulling the fabric with it until his torso was in full view. The skin there was flushed and damp with sweat, much like his older brothers face was. "No. Big Brother is who I want."

It didn't matter that he was a year younger that Gilbert. He was only an inch or two shorter, and had always been able to beat the dark haired boy in hand-to-hand training.

Vincent's hand moved downward again to so that he could lightly trace the tips of his fingers over Gilbert's abdomen. Gilbert's half lidded eyes closed tightly and he arched his back, letting out another loud gasp. The blond chuckled quietly to himself as he moved up to whisper in the other's ear. "I told you the first time I saw you today that by the end of the night you would be mine."

Gilbert froze for a moment as Vincent's words sunk in. "W-what d-did you-… You do to m-me?" He managed to pant out. Vincent sat up and moved to strattle Gilbert's waist, frowning slightly. He had asked for a drug that would make sure the person who he was to give it to would be unable to speak. Maybe mixing it was alcohol made its effect slower. Shrugging, the smirk took place of the frown as he bent to knock foreheads with the other, who tried his best to glare.

_I have to work fast._ Vincent thought. _Or else this will ware off before the night is over. _

Suddenly, Gilbert felt pain blossom on his neck when the blur (He still was unsure of who exactly it was who was doing this to him) moved out of his sight to sink their teeth into his neck. Then, something warm and slick slid over the wound as Vincent lapped away the blood. His mouth moved upward while his hand snaked downward to pull on the hem of Gilbert's pants. Vincent's mouth hovered above Gilbert's, but their lips would not touch; not until the blond was ready for his brother to return to reality. For right now, he was in control.

Gilbert's vision blurred again, his mind whirled and he lost all focus for a moment. What was going on? His body was so foreign to him, yet he had never been more aware of it in his life. He rested to palm of his hand against his forehead, running his fingers through his own hair.

As Vincent watched his brother in such a distressed state, he smiled, and closed his eyes in pure bliss as he rotated his hips over Gilbert's, their covered, rather hard lengths rubbing against each other. Gilbert let out a strangled cry, glassy eyes unfocused as he moved his hips upward to meet Vincent's. The blond's smile only widened, and he ran his hands up and down Gilbert's smooth chest, stopped to tease a hardened rub every now and again. Gilbert let out a soft, quick hiss and his breathing grew louder until it echoed off the walls. He arched his back unknowingly into his brother's touch.

Vincent smirked in satisfaction. Perhaps he should have not have waited until now to do this with his older brother. He could not help himself but shudder slightly as his arousal rubbed against Gilbert's again. Slowly, he felt what control that he had over his actions slipping. With a hungry growl he slid off of the raven's lap and grabbed onto the hem of his pants. Gilbert whimpered slightly, gasping for breath as sweat dripped down the side of his face. His eyes were closed so tightly at tears were starting to form at the corners of them. At this sight, another jolt of pleasure that was almost painful struck through him and stopped right at his groin. Quickly, the blond bent down to lap again at the bite wound hat he had made just a few moments before. That would not be the only mark that Gilbert would walk away with.

The door to the room that they were in (the empty ball room that was only used during special occasions) opened, and a thin sliver of golden light split the room in two. Vincent looked up from his work, his fingers still latched onto Gilbert's waist band. Said Gilbert has no idea what was going on. He did not know why this person (he _still_ had no idea who it was) was doing what he (he was pretty sure it was male) was doing, but that didn't matter to him at the moment. What he could feel of his body was enough to overwhelm him; he was unbearably hard and he _needed_ relief.

_No. _ Said a little voice in the back of his head. _You're not thinking straight. _

"Neh…ha~" Gilbert gasped out as he arched his back, hoping the other to take the hint.

Vincent did not seem to notice this action. He was too bust glaring at the door at the other end of the room. It had not opened any farther than a crack.

"Is that you, Sebastian?" Vincent asked, rather coldly. No answer, but he did not need one. The door opened all the way and now the two were bathed in light from the hall. A tall shadow was cast over them as Sebastian stood in the doorway, face unreadable with no trace of a grin. His eyes flashed for a moment as he looked down at Vincent and Gilbert, but then went instantly back to being empty. He did not say a word.

"Tsk." Vincent said as he tucked an arm under Gilbert, hoisting up as best he could so that he could curry his face in Gilbert's neck again but still make eye contact with Sebastian. Gilbert groaned and fell limp in Vincent's clutches, his chest glistening with sweat as it rose and fell unsteadily. "Leave us." The blonde growled at the butler. "We're busy."

He had made enough progress on Gilbert's pants to expose his hip bones before the interruption, and stared again to slide them off his legs.

"So," Said Sebastian, calmly. Vincent stopped and looked up at Sebastian again. "This is what you were planning, was it?"

"I don't think that it is a servants place to question their master."

"How right you are." Sebastian grinned coldly as he said the words and took a step forward. "But, you know that I am much more than a mere servant, _Master Vincent_."

"Hm." Vincent smirked. He did not care anymore, he wanted Gilbert and he didn't care who was in the room watching them. Quickly, he slid the fabric off of the raven's legs, completely exposing his lower half.

Gilbert's breath hitched. Cold air hit him in a wave, it was a small relief; he felt so damn _hot_. For a moment, the cloud that fogged the edges of his brain cleared, and he heard a voice. One the he recognized and that he could never forget. _Sebastian_.

Sebastian was near by. He was so vulnerable and _Sebastian_ was near by, in the same room as him. He fought off more of the fog, and realized that he was almost naked. He struggled out of the grip that the other hand on him and the back of his head hit the floor with a heavy thud. That _hurt_. He then recognized another one of the voices. _Vincent._

Slowly, his head swimming and his eyes streaming with the effort to keep his focus, he pieced together what was going on. Somehow, _Vincent_ had been the one touching him. Repulsion and a sudden wave of sickness curled him up on his side as he emptied his stomach. Coughing and retching, whatever Vincent had slipped him was gone from his body. He tried to sit up, but then he felt an arm holding him down, forcing him back down onto the ground. Again he hit his head, and searing pain split though his skull for a fraction of a second before He felt nothing more.

Vincent stared, wide-eyed down at the unconscious form of his brother. Rage surged through him as he flipped Gilbert over to lie on his back. One way or another he was determined to not loose this chance. Then he felt arms around his shoulders, an inhuman strength pulling him backward and sending him flying across the room. He scrambled to his feet just in time to see Sebastian scoop Gilbert up in his arms. He carefully stepped over the pool of sick and, with his back turned to Vincent, walked out of the room.

"Hey!" Vincent barked. "Where do you think _your_ going?!"

Slowly, Sebastian's blood red eyes turned to look into Vincent's. Hey were cold, and flashing like a living flame. His pupils turned into slits as he smiled. "Master Vincent and Young Master have had a very long day. I think it would be best for both of you if you got a good night's sleep."

Vincent's eyelids felt heavy as he fell back against the wall. He had to close them… Just for a minute… Then he would punish Sebastian and Gilbert would be… Would be… He was overtaken by blackness that wiped his memory clean of that entire day's events.

Sebastian frowned slightly as he looked down at the unconscious Gilbert. They boy's shirt had fallen back down to cover his chest, but his pants were still where Vincent had thrown them.

"What am I going to tell my Young Master when he finds out about this?" Sebastian muttered to himself.

There was the sound of tearing fabric as Sebastian wrapped Gilbert's limp form up in curtains before continuing to carry him down the hall to his room.

**A/N: AND THE PLOT THICKENS! *headdesk* headdesk* Next chapter. Next chapter will indeed be the _good_ stuff. I know I have been saying that for the last couple, but really. But I don't think this one was too badddd...... Comment??? 3**


	8. Sickness & Dreams

Chapter 8

Gilbert felt something cool and soft pressing gingerly across his forehead. His body was shaking violently with a chill that had not reached his brain, which seemed to be melting in the form of sweat that was pouring down his face. He did not open his eyes. He did not want to be awake. He tried to concentrate on the pleasant feeling that was gently, rhythmically wiping across his forehead, but it simply made his headache worsen. He let out a groan as his stomach turned for the worse. Gilbert rolled over on his side and the feeling on his forehead stopped. He curled his kneels to his chest and retched, but there was nothing in his stomach.

Someone from above chuckled softly and Gilbert cracked open his eyes and looked up. A pale face swam into view. A pale face, with eyes like dried blood.

"Seba…"

"Shh…" Sebastian's words were… gentle. He reached out a put his hand against Gilbert's burning forehead and frowned. "The drugs given to you have made you severely ill. You're in no state to be talking."

Gilbert wanted to protest. He wanted to swat Sebastian's hand away and tell him to fuck off. But he felt too shitty for even that. He closed his eyes and mentally gave way to Sebastian's taking care of him. He did not even open his eyes as something cold and metal was pressed against his lips. He opened his mouth and a hot liquid poured down his throat. He welcomed the burning down his throat and the black, numbness that followed.

For days Gilbert was like that. He neither knew nor cared how many. Each time he opened his eyes, Sebastian was always there, giving his different medicals or simply sitting next to him, wiping his forehead with a cool cloth. He was never awake for long, but when he was, it was… soothing to see the butler there, taking care of him.

He never thought he would say that.

His dreams weren't bad either. They were of the Besalius manor, with Oz and Ada. He was younger in them, reliving days full of happiness with his master. "O-oz…"  
Gilbert would mutter sometimes in his sleep as he smiled through the fever.

"_Young master! Where are we going?!" Gilbert squeaked as he trailed behind Oz. Oz stopped and looked over his shoulder at him, a devilish grin on his face. "You'll see." _

_Gilbert had been dragged out of bed in the middle of the night by his friend and rushed to dress and meet Oz outside. Ever since they had heard a story from a traveler that the woods surrounding the house were haunted, and at night you could see the ghosts of the wandering soldiers that had died there in some long ago battle, Oz had been talking about experiencing this first hand. "Just like in the books!" He would say excitedly. _

_As far as he went, the whole story had giving Gilbert nightmare for weeks and made him want nothing more than to forget about it. But, he should have known that this was coming. _

_Gilbert felt the ground fly out beneath his feet as he tripped over a rock and sprawled flat on his face in the wet levees. _

"_Young master!" Gilbert yelled, looking up to see the night from the candle that Oz had with him bobbed out of sight in the distance. Oz must not have noticed that he fell. "Young master!" But it was no use. The light and Oz with it were swallowed by the darkness. _

_Gilbert got to his knees, fear making his heart pound and his throat close. Every sound was magnified. He jumped out of his skin as a twig snapped nearby, disturbing the silence. He crawled on hands and knees to the base of a nearby tree and sat there, huddled up in a ball with his forehead on his knees. He was shaking uncontroably. Wind whistled eerily through the tree tops above, making him shivered again, this time from the cold. Darkness surrounded him, pressing down on him. Gilbert's head shot up when he heard another twig snap, this time form close by. Then, as if carried by the wind, he heard a harsh, cruel, cold laugh. He screamed and wrapped his arms around his head, squeezing his elbows to his ears as he screamed again. "Young masterrrrrrrrrrrr!!!" _

_Then, Gilbert heard the sound of footsteps racing towards him, getting faster and closer all the time. Gilbert closed his eyes tightly and waited for the ghost to come and do away with him. Oz would come to this spot in the morning to find it bloody, and all that would remain of him would be a pile of torn cloths. Something, a dark shape, leaped out of the darkness and again Gilbert screamed as that something came crashing down on him. He fell over to one side, limbs bent awkwardly beneath the weight of the thing that was crushing him. _

"_Got you~" Said someone in a familiar, sing song voice._

_Gilbert looked up and squinted. In the darkness he could see the face and glinting eyes of… Oz? _

"_Y-Young master?" Gilbert asked, heart still pounding in his chest. Oz laughed wrapped his arms around him tightly. "Scared ya, didn't I?" He asked. Gilbert saw a flash of white that was his smile. _

_It took a moment to get over his shock. "W-why did you do that?!"_

_Oz laughed again. "It was fun, and Gil is so cute when he's scared." _

_Gilbert felt his face heat up. "S-shut up!" He said, weakly. Oz's weight on his frail body was making it harder for him to breath. "You're crushing me!" _

"_Opps." Oz said, snickering as he wrapped his arms around Gilbert tighter and rolled them over so that Gilbert was now on top of him. "That better?"_

"_Young master!" Gilbert squeaked again, looking down at Oz as his face grew hotter. The moon had come out from behind the clouds and now illuminated them from above. Oz's face seemed to glow in the silvery light and Gilbert's blush (if possible) got worse. Oz was so beautiful. _

_Said master made a questioning noise that snapped Gilbert out of his trance, who squeaked in surprise at his own mistake and tried to crawl out of Oz's grip. But the blond grabbed his hand and pulled him back to the ground._

"_Young master, stop!" Gilbert heard himself whine. "This isn't appropriate for a servant!" _

_Oz grinned, mischief flickering behind his emerald eyes. "But you're not just a servant, Gil." He said gently as Gilbert was pulled back into his arms to be held against his slightly larger form. "You're my best friend." _

_Gilbert froze. Oz had said this before, but that didn't mean that it did not still make the others heart stop and his mind freeze for a moment. What happened next nearly made Gilbert's heart explode. Oz leaned in a pressed his lips gently against his. Gilbert's eyes widened, his body went ridged. His first kiss… Oz… Oz was kissing him. He could not believe it. He had thought about this before but… This was the real thing…_

"_S-stop!" Gilbert broke away from the kiss and Oz's grasp. He knelt on the damp forest floor, his face buried in his hands. That was not right. Oz was his master, higher up and worth more than he could ever be. Why…?_

"_Gil?" Gilbert heard movement from Oz's direction, felt gentle fingers wrap around his wrists and pull his hands away from his red, tear-streaked face. His breath hitched as those beautiful green eyes that he loved so much sparkled in the moonlight. _

_Gilbert shook his head and looked down, closing his eyes tightly as he tried to block out the sight of his young master. _

"_Gil, look at me." _

_Gilbert did not want to, but he obeyed, looking up into Oz's face. Suddenly, Gilbert was looking over Oz's shoulder into the dark woods beyond. They looked threatening full of horrid secrets that would kill whoever found them. This only made Gilbert enjoy Oz's embrace all the more. He buried his face into the other's neck, but did not wrap his arms around Oz. _

_ "No one has to know…" Oz said, and Gilbert could hear the smile in his voice. His words were so kind, something that was so unusual for his twisted, playful self. Gilbert did not respond only whimpered slightly. He heard Oz chuckle softly, and then he was pushed back down on the ground so that he was flat on his back. Oz fell forward, pinning him there with his own body as his smile widened. Gilbert tentatively reached up to brush blonde bangs out of his masters shinning green eyes. _

_ The blond bent down and kissed Gilbert again, who did not protest. _

_ Gilbert had to wonder how the blond was so good at this, but then again, this was Oz he was talking about. After a moment he felt Oz's tongue sliding along his bottom lip and a squeaked in surprise, not really knowing what to do. He did not take the hint of what Oz wanted him to do, but he found out soon enough as the tongue that had been teasing his lower lip pushed its way into his mouth. He would have pulled back in surprise, but his head had no where to go and it all felt… Too good to be true. He had to be dreaming… _

_Gilbert sloppily kissed Oz back as his brain turned to goo and his emotions ran wild. He felt a slight vibration as Oz chuckled and deepened the kiss, massaging Gilbert's lips with his own as his tongue explored the inside of his mouth. _

_It seemed to go on forever, but then it ended in a minute as Oz pulled his head back, breathing hard. Gilbert had been so swept up in the heated kiss that he had forgotten the need to breath. But that did not stop Oz, for he took Gilbert's breath away again as their lips met, more forceful this time. The younger boy moaned softly and Oz laughed again, pulling away to knock foreheads with Gilbert, who whined at the loss of the other's mouth on his. Oz smiled, and Gilbert felt his heart expand with over whelming love for the boy above him. _

The last thing he heard was Oz's laugh before his image seemed to crack, then shatter into a million pieces and slip through Gilbert's finger tips_-_

Gilbert woke up with a start. He felt a little better than he had a few hours ago, but he was not thinking about himself.

He remembered that day all too well. The kissing part had been his imagination, but he remembered how long it had been just he and Oz, alone in the woods. They had not spoken, nor toughed, but he had not cared. He was with Oz… A moment in time that he might not ever have again.

It took Gilbert a moment to realize that the water on his face was from his own tears. No matter how hard he tried he could not make them stop.

"Young master?" Sebastian's face, lit by the flickering light of a candle, loomed into view. Gilbert started, and pulled the covers up over his head. "It's nothing" He said. Funny. His voice didn't crack or anything, but the tears continued to stream down his face. He could not remember the last time he had cried.

The covers were pushed aside and Sebastian came into view again. He had a soft cloth in his hand, and as he wiped Gilbert's face with it, he realized it was warm. "Sleep, Young master." Sebastian said, quietly. Again Gilbert could not read his expression, and again he closed his eyes and dreamless darkness took him into its gentle embrace.

_Just like Oz's had been. _


	9. Discovery

Chapter 9

"Oh Sebastian~" Vincent called from his seat on the couch. Echo was perched on his lap, blank eyes cast down at the floor. Sebastian stepped into the room with an inhuman grace.

"Yes, Master Vincent?" He asked. Vincent thought he heard a certain tone in the butler's voice.

_How thrilling._ The man that stood before him hated him and he could do nothing about it.

Vincent smiled innocently up at Sebastian, whose pale face was as blank as Echo's eyes were. "I knew you were standing outside the door. Is there something you wish to speak of?"

"It is Young Master Gilbert. He is not doing well."

Vincent made a clicking sound with his tongue as she shook his head. He adjusted Echo into a more comfortable position before he replied. "Such a shame. I worry about my darling brother. What do you suppose happened to him?"

Sebastian narrowed his eyes. "You know just what happened."

"You know just what happened, _Master Vincent_." Vincent corrected. Sebastian said nothing in reply. He merely stood there, his eyes narrowed as he glared down at Vincent. The blond smirked, looking away from the butler in black to rest his chin against Echo's shoulder as he ran his hands slowly up her front, stopping at her breasts. Echo's head fell back as she let out a little gasp, her empty blue eyes starring up at Sebastian in almost a pleading way before looking up at the ceiling. Sebastian watched this, and remained silent.

Vincent let out a satisfied sigh before his multi-colored eyes found Sebastian's again. He smiled. "You may go now if you wish. I merely wanted to see how my brother was doing."

Sebastian bowed stiffly and strode out of the room, leaving Vincent alone with Echo.

Vincent nuzzled her ear with his nose, making sure his lips brushed across the lobe. "I don't know what he's up to, Echo. But I know he is not here strictly because he needed a job. Perhaps someone is trying to spy on me?"

The girl shivered slightly as Vincent untied the ribbons that held her coat to her body and began working on the buttons on her shirt. He took hold of her hips when the shirt was half undone and turned her around in his lap so that she was facing him. She looked down at him, mouth slightly open and her eyes half lidded.

Vincent grinned. "Any subjections, my pet?"

"Phantomhive." It was not a questioned statement. Echo's tone was flat as she said the name. Vincent moved his lips upward so that they were gently brushing against hers. He smiled. "Ah yess… That would make sense now, wouldn't it?"

Outside the room, Sebastian stood in the corridor, listening in on the conversation. His eyes narrowed again when he heard the Phantomhive name being mentioned.

"I must contact the Young Master at once." He whispered. It had been a while since he had last seen the boy of whom he truly served. He smiled at the thought of the young Earl trying to take care of himself. Not to mention the other servants. He wondered how much damage had been by them. Sebastian sighed. Work just never seemed to have an end when you're one hell of a butler.

Slowly, Gilbert cracked his eyes open. The curtains had been drawn over the windows beside his bed, and there was a low fire crackling in the grate at the foot of his bed. He blinked. He was feeling better than he had the last time he had woken up. He was stronger, his stomach less likely to take a turn on him. His head wasn't pounding, either.

Gilbert's movements were sluggish, but he managed to sit up on his elbows without feeling like he was going to fall back over.

What had happened to him? He closed his eyes and tried to recall the past few days. Break had come to visit, and then there was Vincent's party… He remembered getting drunk and then… And then…

He had gotten sick from all the alcohol he had consumed. And he wasn't even of drinking age yet! But then… Who had…?

He remembered faintly waking up and seeing someone bending over him, wiping his face with a cool cloth and feeding him broth. Someone with a pale face, black hair, and dark red eyes….

"Ah, fuck!" He cursed loudly, pounding his fist on the mattress as his face began to burn. Sebastian. That creepy butler that Vincent had hired for him who he did not trust in the least… He had been at his mercy!

Gilbert fell back against the pillows and pulled the covers up over his head. This was too much. Then again… Sebastian had been almost gentle with him. He had taken care of him.

"What am I thinking?" He groaned. It was Sebastian. Untrustworthy, unreadable, unpredictable Sebastian.

Speaking of which, where was he? Gilbert was sure (as much as it made him shiver) that the butler had not left his side during the days he had been sick.

Gilbert sat up. Then fell back down as a dizzy spell made the room around him spin uncontrollably. He let out another groan as he covered his eyes with his arm. "Sebastian." Gilbert called out softly. If the man was there watching him and silently mocking him, then he at least wanted to know. But there was nothing. No one responded.

Gilbert peeked out from under his arm to look around the room with one eyes. "Sebastian?"

Silence.

_Where _is_ he?_

He did not like this. He did not like this at all. What was going on?

But before he could think about anything else, his eyelids felt suddenly very heavy, and his brain slowed as a cloud of sleep swept through it. He might have been feeling better than he had been, but he still felt like shit.

His eyes closed as slowly as they had been opened, and somewhere in his still conscious state he felt a warm pair of lips being pressed lightly against his own. Gilbert let a small smile creep over his face.

"O-Oz…" He mumbled.

Sebastian smirked down at the now sleeping Gilbert. He was glad that he was able to kiss the teen goodbye before he went back to the Phantomhive manor.

In a way it was almost disappointing that Gilbert had not been aware of exactly who had kissed him. Sebastian wished that he could have seen him blush, looking up at him in wide eyes confusion before stammering or yelling at him in frustration. That would have been lovely.

* * *

**A/N: I know I know, it's very short. But hey, now there's an actual plotline! Yayyy plotline~ **

**Upcoming: What will Gilbert do once he realizes that Sebastian is gone? How will Ciel and Sebastian act towards one another after so many weeks of almost no comunication? Will they make up for lost time? And what exactly is Vincent planning...? **

**Please comment and tell me what you think of this ridiculously short chapter. O.o**


	10. Short Reunion

Chapter 10

Twenty year old Ciel Phantomhive sat at his desk in the study, staring blankly down at the book that he had given up trying to read. He had been so busy these past couple of weeks; it was a relief to finally get some down time.

But, now that he wasn't preoccupied with work, he had time to think about a certain demon butler who he had sent out to spy on one of his family's many enemies.

Ciel closed the book, resting his forehead against his arms as he sighed. He remembered all too well what it had been like for him when he and Sebastian had been separated. He was only a child then, and they had been forced apart by the Scotland Yard. Sebastian had never left him side since then, whether it was Ciel's bidding or not. But now that Sebastian was gone….

"Don't be stupid." The young Earl muttered to himself as his hands curled into fists. He was not a child anymore. He was capable of taking care of himself.

There was a loud bang from downstairs. Ciel did not even flinch. He guessed it was probably Bard trying to use his artistic ways of cooking again. Again, he sighed. This would be the third time in a week - a new record.

Footsteps. The door at the other end of the room burst open, and Merlin stumbled into the room, breathing hard. "Young Ma- ahhh!" She tripped over the edge of the rug and landed flat on her face with a light thud.

Slowly, Ciel picked his head up and corked an eyebrow.

"Merlin? What is it?" He asked. There was no point in asking if she was okay. After all these years, she was still as clumsy as ever.

Merlin got to her feet and bowed.

"Young Master," her face was bright red. "It's Sebastian… He's come back!"

"What?!" Ciel got to his feet. Sebastian? Had something gone wrong?

"Merlin, go fetch him for me. Tell him-…"

"I know where you are, Young Master." came a cool, smooth voice from the doorway. Ciel's eye widened when he spotted Sebastian over Merlin's shoulder. The pink haired maid seemed to be almost quivering, but Ciel no longer paid her any mind. Sebastian grinned at him, stepping into the room as if there was nothing unusual about the situation. He reached out and placed a glove clad hand on Merlin's shoulder. "Why don't you go help Bard clean up the mess he made?"

"Y-yes, sir!" She squeaked and hurried out of the room.

Sebastian then tuned to face Ciel, and bowed deeply. "Astonishment does not suit you, my Lord."

"Sebas…tian…." Ciel breathed quietly. Why did this catch him so off guard? It had been years since he first made the contract with the demon, he should have seen this coming.

Sebastian chuckled quietly. "I have come to report like you specifically instructed me to."

For some reason, Ciel's heart sank. He slumped back down in his seat and popped his feet on the desk, crossing his ankles. "Well, let's here it then."

"The younger of the two know that I belong to the Phantomhive household. I am afraid this fact will make it rather difficult for me to gather information on the Nightray's."

_Damn right you belong here._ What was he thinking? He had been but a mere child when he had loved the demon. He thought for sure that he had grown out of those feeling with age but…

Ciel hid his thoughts with a smirk. "Well, that should not trouble you too much. After all, you are _my_ servant."

Sebastian smiled, bowing with one hand over his chest. "It is as you say, my Lord. I shall do as you order until the end."

_The end…_ It may have been prolonged, but the ending of his life was inevitable.

_One step closer to being with you, Sebastian…_

The Earl pushed his troublesome thoughts aside, and then remembered another important factor to the matter at hand. "Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

"What about the older one… What did you say his name was?"

"Gilbert. He suspects nothing other than the fact that he thinks I am some sort of rapist."

Ciel stiffened a snigger. "Heh." He knew Sebastian was enjoying seeing _that_. "So," He continued. "He is no threat to us?"

"None what so ever."

"Good."

The Phantomhive's words were calm, but inside he felt something cold and scaly come to life within his chest, its sharp claws clenching around his heart so hard he wanted to scream. What was this? He had felt it before when Sebastian had had no other choice than to seduce several women and even a man in order for them to reach their goals over the past years. Was it… jealousy?

"Young master?"

Ciel looked up, his constricted heart racing. Sebastian was looking at his curiously. "Is something the matter?" He went over and put a cool hand on his sweaty forehead. Ciel had forgotten how much he missed that touch.

He caught hold of Sebastian's wrist and yanked his hand away, almost snarling as he glared up at his butler. "Don't touch me. I'm no longer a child, so don't treat me like one."

The demon smiled, and Ciel wither wanted to slap him or kiss him, he was not sure which was more overpowering.

"Forgive me. You have grown up so fast, it is hard for me to keep track."

Such a mocking voice.

Ciel let go of Sebastian's wrist and looked away. "Humph."

He heard Sebastian laugh in his usual way, quietly and under his breath so that it was barley noticeable. That may be true, and yet it was enough to send a certain thrill through his body right to his crotch.

"Oh my, what is this?" Ciel's eyes widened as he felt Sebastian's breathe tickling the inside of his ear. He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up on end. _That's not the only thing. _"Are you, perhaps, jealous, _my Lord_?"

"Of course I'm not!" Ciel snapped back a little too quickly. Damnit. He was too old for this. What was he doing, acting like such a child?

He was not expecting what the handsome being before him did next.

Sebastian slowly moved his hand to the center of his chest again and got down on one knee, bending his head down so low his forehead almost touched the tip of Ciel's boots. "There is no need to be, young master. I serve you and only you until the end… _and even long after that_."

Ciel sat frozen in his chair, staring down at Sebastian in utter shock.

Sebastian stood gracefully and smirked down at his master.

Before he could stop himself, Ciel said breathlessly. "Prove it."

"My Lord?"

Again with the mocking tone. This time he was pretending to be confused. How aggravating.

"Prove to me that you are mine and mine alone." It did not matter if these words were the words of a child. They were the words of a child who hand taken a demon for a companion and had fallen in love with him in the process. They were the words of the child who had not had the courage, or the opportunity to say them before now. He would not pass up this chance for fear that he would never have it again.

Sebastian smirked as a dark, almost animalistic look spread across his too beautiful to be true features. "Is that an order?"

"Yes."

Ciel was prepared to feel pain, for the demon to draw blood from his body… No such feeling came. Instead, warm lips pressed lightly over his in a gentle, almost loving kiss. Ciel kissed back, wrapping his long arms around Sebastian's neck, almost clinging to him.

Sebastian's tongue as it invaded his mouth was dominating, but the Earl refused to go and be completely under his control. Sebastian was _his_, after all. And no one, especially that stupid Nightray kid was going to change that.

Ciel's tongue wrapped around Sebastian's and, without warning, gave the demon a push so that he fell back against the desk. He felt the butler's perfect lips twist into a smirk, which he was determined to get rid of once and for all.

Ciel broke the kiss, his chest heaving unevenly against Sebastian's as a thin trail of saliva connected their lips, which were already kiss swollen and wet. Sebastian tried to move, to reverse their positions, but for once Ciel was quicker. He pinned the butler's body beneath his own, using one of his hands to pull Sebastian's hands up over his head.

He caught Sebastian's eye, and he could have laughed with pride at the look of confusion that was so clear on his face.

"I said prove to me that you are mine. I never said that _you_ would be in control."

Sebastian's eyes closed, and he smiled. "This is my young master."

Without another word Ciel crushed his lips against Sebastian's, thrusting his hips against his, grinding their hardened lengths together. He wanted to hear the beautiful demon moan with pleasure that only he, Ciel, could supply him with.

Reaching downward with his free hand, Ciel rubbed Sebastian's groin roughly. He felt the body underneath him stiffed, heard the slightest of moans escape from the beauty underneath him. Ciel pulled his lips away from Sebastian's, smirking as his breath came in short pants and gasps. Sebastian was biting his bottom lip, curling and uncurling his fingers which were still held firmly in his master's grasp.

Ciel's smirk only grew as he closed his fingers around Sebastian's covered length, squeezing lightly. Sebastian let out a small gasp, his eyes widening slightly before coming to rest on Ciel.

"Where had my young master… ha… learn to do something such as this?"

Ciel scowled, and kissed Sebastian in order to shut in up. Inside he was conflicted with the feelings of both pride and frustration as he heard Sebastian chuckle against his mouth. Pride won the battle when he clenched Sebastian's length again, but harder, causing the demon to let out another gasp, lips parting against his so that the Earl could ravage his mouth with his tongue without difficulty.

This moment could have lasted forever, he could have ordered the demon to never again leave his side, but he knew what had to be done, and that was somehow get the Nightray's out of the way. Then Ciel could do this to Sebastian, over and over…

It was said demon to this time break the kiss. He looked up at Ciel through half lidded eyes that were so dark with lust, they were almost black.

"Young master…." He moaned through uneven breaths. "Young master, please…" He thrust his hips upward to indicate what he wanted. Ciel did not need further persuasion. He wished he could have teased the demon more until he was nearly out of his mind from the pleasure of it, but he needed more. He needed to be inside Sebastian _now_.

Ciel wasted no time. He kissed Sebastian's lips, his cheek, then lower, stopping at his smooth neck and ravaged the skin there much like he had done to the other's mouth not a moment ago. At the same time, his hand was fumbling with the clasps that held Sebastian's pants to his narrow waist. It was rather difficult to do with one hand, but he would not let go of Sebastian, not yet.

Finally, the butler's dress pants gave way and were pulled down carelessly to land in a heap on the rug, burying underneath it the shoes and socks that had been discarded without notice. Now, Sebastian's bare, weeping member was free of its condiments, Ciel's not long after it. There was no time for preparation, and he knew that the demon would probably enjoy the pain from what was to come.

Wrapping his free arm around Sebastian's waist, Ciel moved the demon's elegant body upward and was deep within him in one single stroke. Sebastian's mouth fell open, his scream stopping short as he threw his head back. Ciel shuddered violently. Sebastian was so _tight_ and so blissfully _hot_, he could not help himself but begin to thrust his hips, moving in and out of that tight ring my muscle. It was then that he freed Sebastian's hands, wrapping both his arms around his upper body and burying his face into Sebastian's neck. He felt nails scrape down his back and found himself wishing that it too was bare so that he could feel true pain of it.

Again and again he thrust into the tight body, and again and again it jerked and twitched, writhing in pleasure as its owner screamed his name. Yes, this is what Ciel had wanted all along.

He felt the heat that had been pooling in his lower stomach move even lower, and with one final thrust he came inside Sebastian, letting out a loud gasp. Sebastian's body arched upward, and Ciel felt something hot and wet spread across his chest before they both feel into a tangle of legs and arms, chests heaving, what remained of their clothes stuck to their damp skin.

Slowly, Ciel pulled out of Sebastian, kissing him before leaning back in his high backed chair as he tried to even out his breathing pattern.

Sebastian sat up on elbows and smirked at Ciel. "Satisfied, my Lord?"

Ciel nodded. He could say nothing more.

It took a few more moments before Sebastian was able to stand and gather his clothes. "Look's like I will have laundry to do." He said snidely as he looked down at himself and then his young master. Ciel rolled his eyes.

"Merlin will do it. I suppose you have to be getting back now."

Did Sebastian's face flash with pain? Or had the young, dazed Earl been hallucinating?

"Yes, I do. I fear there will be even more suspicion now that I have left the house."

Ciel felt Sebastian kiss his forehead gently. When the Earl looks up the butler was gone.

He sighed, and leaned back in his seat to stare up at the ceiling.

Miles away at the Nightray manor, Gilbert had managed to find the strength to get up out of bed and look around the mansion.

_Where _is_ he?_ He thought over and over again as he wondered through the halls looking for that eerie butler. He crossed a doorway that had light spilling from the crack under the door. He backtracked, and knocked upon the wooden barrier twice. He shivered as he heard Vincent's voice on the other side. "Yes? Do come in."

He entered. Vincent's face alighted when he looked up and saw Gilbert standing in the doorway. "Big brother!" He ran over and embraced him.

Gilbert's body stiffened, and after a moment he stepped away from the blonde. "Big brother!" Vincent said again, beaming up at him. "I'm so glad you're well again. I was so worried about you! Good thing Sebastian took such good care of you, neh?"

Gilbert suppressed a shudder. "Uh, yeah… About that… Vincent, have you seen Sebastian today?"

Vincent smiled broadly, eye twinkling in the flickering light of the fire that cracked and hissed in the grate. "Nope! Haven't seen him at all. Maybe he went out on some errands or something."

Gilbert nodded, suddenly feeling very dizzy. "R-right. Errands."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, well, here's chapter 10. Sorry it took so long. **

**Surprisingly enough it's actually not that bad, considering that I have been a blocked up for the past several months. **

**Anyway, about the chapter: **

**As was hinted in the previous chapter, Ciel and Sebastian made up for lost time... Yay CielSeba in a SebaGil fanfic??? Wow, there's just sex all over this thing. Way to go me.  
**

**Chapter11 will be up... some time in the future.**

**Thank you so much for reading! Leaving a comment is always appreciated.  
**

**~Thorn of the Rose**


	11. The Letter

Chapter 11

Vincent sat down next to Gilbert on the couch and took his hand.

"Brother, you're very warm." He said, putting a hand on his forehead. Gilbert didn't care at the moment. He felt delirious and dizzy, and he wished he had never left his bed. It wasn't that much of a big deal; Sebastian's whereabouts weren't _that_ important. It's not like the man was really hiding in every shadow, watching every move he made. He could easily get back to sleep not knowing where he was and not have to worry about it. Sebastian was, after all, just a simple butler, hired by Vincent or not. Sure Sebastian was eerie and creepy, and he snuck up behind him at the most unexpected times…

Oh, fuck. Who was he kidding? He needed to know where Sebastian was before he so much as rested his eyes.

"Here, I'll help you back to your room."

Gilbert's stomach clenched as Vincent offered him his help. He looked up at his younger brother and pulled his arm out of his grasp.

"I can do it, thank you." He said, rather curtly. He stood up and was out of the room before Vincent could say anything more.

He walked slowly, keeping one hand on the wall to steady himself. He had to find Sebastian. He had to know what that _creep_ was up to, if he was being watched from the shadows… He realized that he really, _really_ needed to stop freaking himself out.

But still…

Just out of paranoia, he looked over his shoulder to find that he was alone in the empty, candle lit hallway. Somehow being alone did not feel any better than being watched.

He had to take his mind off the subject somehow. What time was it, anyway? All the windows he passed had the curtains drawn lightly so that not even a flicker of sunlight could be let in. That is, if there was any sun.

"Maybe he's down in the servants corridors." Gilbert mumbled to himself as he took a left down a side hallway. He had to stumble down a couple of steps before he reached the basement.

Through his brain fog he vaguely remembered what had happened the first time he had come down this hallway on his way to the library. How long ago had that been? A month? A week? Just a couple of days? The third guess was stupid; he knew it had been longer than that.

Gilbert stopped to rest, leaning his back against the cool stone wall and resting the back on his hand against his forehead. He wished he could think straight. He hated being ill and he hated how his brain could turn itself around in circles over a _freaking butler_. His mind took another turn, and he remembered what it had been like one time when Oz had had a cold. He had been kept in bed for two days (against his will, of course) and Gilbert had stayed with him, listening to the blonde's complains and gripes about how he 'wasn't that sick'.

Gilbert hadn't cared, not in the least. If anything he was worried about his precious master and had wanted him to get better quickly-

"_Ooohh.." _

…The Hell was that? Gilbert picked his head up and looked around. He had sworn he had heard someone… _moan?_

"_Oh…M-Mr. Sebastian… H-harder…nehhg~"_

Sebastian?! There was a grunt, and what sounded like something big and heavy be moved across the floor several inches - something roughly the size of a bed_._ Another exclamation of surprise and… _pleasure?!_

It was coming from behind the doorway right across from him. Gilbert pressed his ear against the wood and nearly jumped back when a woman shrieked, then giggled. Then, he heard someone else, a man, so it sounded, chuckle. Low, soft, and so utterly unmistakable.

He heart movement from the other side of the door. Words were being exchanged, but he couldn't quite catch all of them.

"I thank you, Miss Anne." _Anne_. Damnit! He knew her. She had no family and had been taken in as an orphan to work in the House. Even after something like _that_, he found he didn't have the heart to tell on her and have her fired.

"It was my pleasure, Sebastian-sama."

Holy shit was that really-?!

Gilbert leaped backward just as the doorknob turned from the other side, and out stepped Sebastian, clad in black and fixing his tie. He was looking over his shoulder, grinning Anne before carefully closing the door behind him. He was looking _very_ pleased with himself he had just… just… _DAMNIT!_ He couldn't even find the words to describe what had just happened. Wait a second… This was not uncommon. This was the first time he personally had heard something such as _that_ coming from the maid's corridors, but that still didn't mean it was that big of a deal. Why the hell did he care who Sebastian fucked?

Sebastian's red-brown eyes found Gilbert then, and for a moment they flickered with surprise. But that was gone, and quickly as it came. He bowed low to Gilbert, grinning at him slyly. "I believe I have told you once before that it is not proper to eves drop, Young Master."

Gilbert mouth opened and closed several times, almost saying the words which seemed to be caught in his throat. Finally, they all came out:

"Where the hell have you been?!"

_Why. Do. I. CARE?!_ It was really starting to bother him that he could not find an answer to that question. And why had he said that, of all the things that were running through his mind? He should have _at least_ yelled at Sebastian for scolding him like a child.

_Well, you are kind of _acting_ like a child, Gil._

Sebastian smiled as him. There was a flicker of something behind his usually unreadable eyes; something that did not belong there. Was it… _Sadness?_ Gilbert blinked, and it was gone, and, standing before him, was Sebastian; tall, dark, and sinister. Just like Gilbert knew him to be.

"Young Master? You were looking for me? My deepest apologies. I was here." He nodded over his shoulder at the door of which he had just come from behind. Gilbert could still here Anne giggling from behind it. "You were sleeping so soundly I thought you wouldn't notice."

"No, I mean before. You were out. Vincent said you had errands to run."

He saw Sebastian's eyes narrow before they were hidden behind a curtain of sleek black hair as he bowed his head. "I am afraid that is true, Young Master. I had personal business to attend to that was to take place outside the Nightray Manor."

Gilbert looked over his shoulder and up just to keep his eyes away from Sebastian's soul-searing ones. "Hm. Whatever. You damned pervert."

"Again, my deepest apologies. But, Young Master,"

Gilbert looked at him sideways. He was very sure the position he was currently in looked very strange to those looking on, but he didn't much care. "Hm?"

"You said that you were looking for me. Is there something that you needed?"

"What?" Gilbert asked stupidly. What had a needed? He had woken up to find Sebastian gone and- "Oh! Uhh…" He mentally spanned himself for sounding like such an idiot.

Sebastian chuckled, putting his finger to his lips as if to try and hide it. The sound made Gilbert's already sore back go ridged. "Oh my," the butler said, playfully. "Was my Young Master worried because he woke up and I was not by his side? Where you, perhaps,_ jealous_?" (Why did it sound like he had _just _said that _exact_ thing not too long ago?)

Gilbert's fits clenched and his teeth ground, which was not helping his steadily growing headache at all. He was many things, he had to admit, but of all of them, there was no way he was _jealous_ of anything or… any_one _Sebastian did. And that was the second time he had been accused of being jealous as far as Sebastian was concerned.

"No, I was not. Am not." Gilbert snapped. Sebastian didn't even flinch. He just met Gilbert's cold gaze with an even colder, lifeless stare, with that stupid grin plastered onto his face.

That was really that last thing he saw before his head gave a painful throb that send him down to his knees. He felt a hand catch under his arm, and he was half aware that he was being lifted to his feet and hurried out of the servant's corridors. As if he was watching from elsewhere, he saw Sebastian lift him gently up onto the bed and pull the covers up to his chest.

Sebastian watched solemnly as Gilbert's eyes closed and his breathing became steady and slow, his chest rising and falling evenly. He knighted, and rested his forehead against the tips of his fingers as he watched the dark haired boy sleep. Then he turned on his heel and walked out the door, closing it softly behind him. He leaned against it in a moment of weakness and heaved another sigh.

He muttered words under his breath that were totally out of his character. "This is… extremely annoying."

"Oh, Sebastian! There you are!" Sebastian looked up, and Vincent was stride towards him.

Vincent smiled his child-like smile as he approached Sebastian. It sent thrills through his heart to see the look of utter hatred that spread across Sebastian's face as he saw him.

"There you are!" He said again as he stood in front of the tall, thin butler. "Gilbert was looking for you."  
"Yes." Sebastian said flatly. "He is resting now."

Vincent made a tutting sound and shook his head as if in disapproval. "My poor Big Brother. I hope he gets better soon."

"It will only take a few more days of rest before he's on his feet again."

Vincent looked up at Sebastian, eyes shinning with glee. The butler was impossible to read, and he knew all too well that he could also be an incredible danger, but he also knew a way to stall. Vincent knew what Sebastian was here for, but he wanted to see just how long this little game could last.

He held out an envelope to Sebastian, sealed with the symbol of Pandora. "Here." Sebastian took it. "Give to my brother once he's awake."

Sebastian bowed stiffly. "I shall."

Again, Vincent smiled at him before almost skipping away.

**A/N:**

**Hello everyone! Long time no see! **

**I know it's been a while, and this story seems to be dragging on and on, but worry not, I HOPE to make things fit together soon.**

**So, as you can already tell, Sebastian is, again, at the center of everything. Vincent's being a creeper, and poor Gil is just as confused as ever. **

**It might take a while to write chapter 12, seeing as I have so much reading to do and only a short amount of time to do it plus everything else that is going on in my life, but I promise you it will happen.**

**I read over this as best I could without getting too bored, (I hate my own writing. When I read it, it makes me sleepy and pissed) but if I made any errors please let me know. **

**Comments are welcome and thank you for your support!**

**~Thorn of the Rose**


	12. Another Visit

Chapter 12

_The door creaked softly as it opened. It was dark, but Gilbert didn't need the light to know who his late night visitor was. The very atmosphere of the room changed, and the intensity of it made him shiver. He could feel it, his dark shadow coming closer; the tall, beautiful figure loomed over him. Cool, gentle fingers creased his cheek, slowly sliding down his neck to stop at his shoulder._

_ Gilbert turned and grabbed his arm, pulling him closer so that their lips could meet. He willingly melted into the embrace of his soon- to-be lover as a warm, talented tongue invaded his mouth. The youth let out a low moan as the graceful servant wrapped him in his embrace and forced him downward, pressing his back into the mattress. Long slim fingers slid under the covers and along Gilbert's chest, stopping to tweak or pince at a hardened bud. _

_ He broke the kiss to let out a gasp, his chest heaving for the slightest of moments before he was back under the other's spell, captured in the moment of mouth on mouth, skin on skin. _

_ "S-Sebas..tian…" Gilbert moaned as the flawlessly beautiful face of his butler came into view. _

_ "Young master…" _

Somebody was shaking his shoulder lightly, and Gilbert moaned in his dozed state, his hips unconsciously bucking upward in wanting.

"Young master?"

Gilbert's eyes shot open. A pair of red-brown eyes greeted him. He almost screamed.

"Good morning, young master." Sebastian said. The butler grinned. "I hope you had sweet dreams."

It took Gilbert a few more blinks to take in the situation. Sebastian had woken him up in the middle of a… would you even call that a dream?

_Ew_…Wait_…_

He had had a sex dream about…

Oh, _God_.

"What are you-…"

"Forgive me for waking you, young master. I know you are not yet well. However, something has just came for you that I believe is of some importance." Sebastian straightened up and handed an envelope to Gilbert. He took it slowly, still not fully aware of what was going on.

Sebastian bowed his head. "I will leave you to ready yourself."

The bedroom door burst open. "Rav-_en_!" Break skipped in. He spun around, holding Emily's arms in his hands as he spun her around. "I have come to collect you for your mission today~!"

He stopped spinning when he noticed Sebastian.

"Ahhh…" He muttered to himself with new interest. "Nice to see you again, shitsuji-sama."

Sebastian bowed in respect, his back to Gilbert. "Good day. I was just about to take my leave. My young master has not been feeling well and I-…"

"Ohhh!" Break rushed past Sebastian to sit on Gilbert's bed. The youth did not have time to protest before the silver-haired man had a hand on his brow. "Has he now? Is that the reason why I have not heard from him since Vincent's birthday?"

"Yes. But I believe he is well enough now that he has had his rest."

"Yay~!" Break turned to give Sebastian a goofy smile. "Thank you, shitsuji-sama!" Sebastian bowed and left the room. The door closed with a soft click behind him.

"So, Raven," Break took a hold of Gilbert's chin, tearing his eyes away from the door to look into his face. "I see you resived my letter."

Gilbert stared stupidly down at the unopened note in his hand. He remained quiet.

"Well, no point in opening it now." Break said, wrenching the paper from his grip and tearing it to shreds. "I'll just tell you."

Break paused for a moment, studying Gilbert's face closely. His eye narrowed. "Raven?" He waved a hand in front of his face. Gilbert was barely aware of it. "Rav-en…" Break sang softly. "Helloooo? Anyone in there?" The hand waved faster. "Raven?"

Break drew back and sighed in slight irritation. "Oy, wake up." He poked Gilbert in the forehead.

Everything flooded back into his mind at once. He sprung backwards, hitting the back on his head on the wall. "Wha-… huh… Don't touch me!"

A slow smile slid back onto Break's face. "There you are! I was wondering when you were going to come back out of wonderland."

Gilbert's back relaxed as he slid down the wall. It was just a dream… Just a dream…

"A FUCKING SEX DREAM ABOUT SEBASTIAN!"

He would not have known he had said it allowed if he had not seen the look on Break's face.

"Oh, my…" Break whispered, putting his leave to his mouth as his brow furrowed.

Gilbert's heart froze in fear. What had he just… Oh shit.

The creepy little blue doll on Break's shoulder whistled. Gilbert was about to reach for her and tare her head off if Break hadn't shoved her inside his sleeve. Other than that, he ignored her.

"Well then. That clears it up. But, Raven, I thought you loved-…"

"I do!" Gilbert snarled as blood rushed upward, making his face feel like he had just stuck his head in a lit grate. An image of his golden-haired master came to him. Oz's emerald eyes shone as he smiled. _Oz…_

"Well, then…" Break said again. "It's perfectly normal for dreams as such as this to occur within your age group." Break turned his head to the side. "Ah, youth. How I miss it."

He seemed to be paying absolutely no attention to Gilbert, whose face was getting hotter and hotter by the second. Of all things, this should have been one of the things for Break to tease him about.

"What?" Break asked, his only visible eyebrow raising as he looked back at Gilbert. "I don't care. Now, if that dream had, say, been about _me_..."

"The note, Break!" Gilbert snapped, suddenly remembering it himself.

"What? Oh!" Break's features lightened. "Right! The mission from Pandora."

Break sat cross-legged on Gilbert's bed. "There is an illegal contractor who was spotted in the slums near to where the Tragedy of Sablier took place. They assigned me the job, and I was going to give it to you but, seeing as you're unwell, I've decided to go with you. Aren't I nice?"

Gilbert's fists clenched the bed covers. Going alone would not have been so bad, but he needed to extra help… If only that help didn't have to be Break.

"I'm well enough to go on my own."

Break gave him a look. They both knew that _that_ wasn't true. "I can't have you collapsing on me. Why, you might even get eaten! What would I do then? I still need you to bring that little twerp back."

"Don't call him a twerp, Break!"

"Back to business!" Break said. But he held up his hands in surrender.

"Then, what about Sharon?" He hadn't heard from her in a while.

"I'm afraid my mistress's mother has not been feeling well. She has refused to leave her side for the past week or so."

Well, that explains it.

Break smiled cheerfully. "And everyone else at Pandora is busy. Looks like you're stuck with me!"

_Fuck… Stupid clown. _

"Fine." Gilbert huffed.

Again, the clown grinned. "Oh, come now. It won't be all bad. Maybe if you're a good boy I'll take you bar hopping."

"You do know that I'm not old enough to be drinking yet." That, and the thought of alcohol made his stomach turn. How much _had_ he drunken that night?

The look Break gave him made him remember that Break had been there that night. He knew that Break was probably just itching to say _something_ about it. But, much to his surprise, all a he said was: "My mistake."

Gilbert's coat was hurled over his head, hiding his scowling face from view. After a few seconds of wrestling with it, he managed to get it off just in time to see Break open the door. "I'll be waiting outside, Raven!" He called happily over his shoulder before he disappeared.

Gilbert was left alone, his long black coat clenched in his grip. He stared at the ceiling for a second longer before dragging himself out of bed. He had to admit, he was feeling better. The dizziness wasn't as severe as before, and his head didn't hurt as much. "Such an idiot…"

Sebastian heard every word of the conversation between his young master and the guest. The guest's name wasn't important and had nothing to do with the situation. Sebastian had not read the letter that had been given to him to deliver, and judging by the vicious sound of tarring paper neither had Gilbert.

Sebastian was no stranger to Pandora. He'd even watched them work with those Chains. It had been entertaining, but only for a few moments. Ten years he had been here, the longest time he had ever spent living among humans. Ten years with his Master, and he had found that he could not bring himself to be separated from him for long periods of time.

He felt himself shiver slightly as he thought about the last time he had seen that beautiful blue-eyed creature. But, he was a butler of the Phantomhivefamily; what could he do if he couldn't spy on the Nightray Manor under his master's orders?

Sebastian had smirked as the youth made an outburst, and the smirk had stayed in place even when he moved away from the door and out of the guest's sight. It only grew as he heard Gilbert mutter to himself before coming out of the room fully clothed.

Sebastian was surprised when he put a hand over his heart. What was this feeling? He had been feeling it since he heard the guest say that Gilbert would not have to work alone this time. Relief? Whatever it was, it wasn't important.

The demon's eyes flickered as he watched Gilbert's back. "If only you knew how real that dream had been, Gilbert."

**A/N:**

**LOOK LOOK LOOK! YAY, SUMMER!**

**I knew school was sucking my soul out. Summer isn't even offical yet and here is Chapter 12 of Servant! **

**Sorry it took so long, and I know it's not the greatest, but I also know that I say that about everything I've ever written so I'll let you guys decide that for yourselves. **

**Again, I'm not to certain on how long this will go on, but I'm very sure it won't be more than 20 chapters… I have an ending planned out now, and I think I know how to get from here to there without it taking much longer. I promise Servant will be done by the end of August. **

**Enough of me rambling, tell me what you think!**

**~Thorn of the Rose**


	13. Mission

Chapter 13

_Ciel was sitting at his desk, his back to Sebastian when he entered the room. The moment his foot was through the door, he felt as though he was going to collapse. The need tearing at his heart, the hunger that was gnawing away at his insides was sometimes too much to bear. Every time he was around Ciel, every time they touched, accidental or on purpose, he had to restrain himself from devouring every inch of him. _

_ "Close the door." He heard his master say quietly. Sebastian did so without missing a beat and bowed when he reached the desk. _

"_My young master." He addressed him calmly. _

_ "I need you to do something for me, Sebastian." Ciel swiveled in his chair so that he could face him. Sebastian had to resist every urge to reach out and touch porcelain skin that had never lost its smoothness even as he grew into adulthood. Sebastian felt himself grinning slightly as one large, cold blue eye regarded him under blue black bangs. "Sebastian." Ciel sighed, closing his eye for just a moment. "Sebastian…"_

"_What troubles you, young master?" _

_Ciel paused for another moment before speaking. "I have heard that members of the cult that…" Oh, how lovely it was when pain flashed across his face. It was always a sight to behold when anything came through the cold, emotionless mask of which this young man wore every day. "that put me through hell, are still out there." _

_ Sebastian's grin flickered, and then faded into a deep line of concern. Still alive? But he personally had seen to it that those foolish humans paid their lives for what they had done to his master. _

_ Ciel smirked, and leaned forward so that his elbows were on the desk. He rested his chin on his knotted fingers. "I knew you had at least one flaw."_

_ Sebastian tried not to scowl. _

_ "But," Ciel sighed. "Not even you could have known. I surely didn't. They're scattered throughout another country, and their leader has been dead for a hundred years." Ciel paused, and Sebastian could almost see the wheels working overtime to try and put together a plan. "The only known member of this cult is an adoptive son of the Nightray family. I need you, Sebastian." The young man turned into a boy of ten as he looked up at him. Eyes almost pleading. "I need you to go there and find out what you can. If there is nothing, then we'll try elsewhere, but if he is the one… Kill him." _

_ Sebastian smiled as he knelt down with his hand over his chest. "Yes, my Lord."_

Sebastian approached the unfamiliar door and knocked once.

"Enter." Said a cool, muffled voice from within.

"Ah, Sebastian!" Vincent greeted him with a phony smile as Sebastian stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. Vincent was sitting on the couch, the silver-haired girl on his lap. The girl's eyes were closed, her mouth open as her chest rose up and down to let out quick, uneven breaths. The room reeked of something not even he could name, and several empty glass veils littered the table.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes. "You called for me, _Master Vincent_?" He didn't even try to keep the mockery out of his voice.

Vincent's smile broadened. "I just wanted to have a little chat. You came here quicker than I expected. I'm afraid you'll just have to give me one more moment…" His voice trailed off as he reached in his pocket for another veil. Inside was a sickly-looking red liquid. He pulled to quark off with his teeth and emptied the substance into his mouth. Taking a firm hold of the girl's chin, Vincent pressed his lips to hers. Sebastian watched as a trickle of the red liquid escaped their locked mouths to drip onto the sofa.

A minute passed, and Vincent broke away. The silver-haired girl collapsed on her side. Her breathing started to regulate as Vincent slowly lifted her legs from around his waist. He regarded Sebastian with another smile as he crossed his legs and folded his hands in his lap after wiping his mouth a handkerchief. "Now, then." He said, a little too cheerily for Sebastian's taste. But none the less, the tall, handsome servant kept his face free of emotion. "I can't help but feel grateful that you took such good care of my dear brother."

"I was merely doing my job. After all," Sebastian's lips curled into a devilish sneer. "It was you who put him in that state, was it not?"

Vincent's eyes turned into slips as he forced himself to keep his smile. "That is none of your concern."

"Might I ask: why did you do it?"

"That is also none of your concern. You are not a member of the household, nor are you a true servant. Although…" His voice trailed off for a moment. He broke their eye contact to look down at the sleeping girl. Reaching out, he brushed her bangs out of her face and wiped away a trickle of whatever remained on her chin. "Although, I did not mean for him to be ill for so long. I mean, it was you, wasn't it? Who kept me from finishing the job? If _you_ had not barged in, my dear brother would have received the antidote. Instead, you took him away before I could have my fun and now look: his body is still fighting off the drugs."

He looked back at Sebastian, smirking. "You have only yourself to blame. You make a poor excuse for a servant."  
Sebastian's eyes flashed, sending a jolt of excitement through Vincent's heart. "Time for you to tell _me_ something, Phantomhive servant: why are you here?"

Sebastian folded his arms behind his back. His eyes glowing dangerously as a smile that could only belong to the devil spread across his face. "Let's have an exchange of information then, shall we?"

"Let's not."

For a second, the butler looked taken aback by Vincent's answer. "Excuse me?"

"Don't make me repeated myself. You really _are_ a lousy servant." He chuckled to himself as he shifted positions, holding his face up with his fist, elbow propped up on the arm of the couch. "But no. Let's not end this game just yet. After all, it's just starting to get interesting."

It felt good to have to have the night air in his face. This heart was beating, pumping adrenaline through his body as he fired six rounds at the massive Trump. Even the feel of the gun in his hands and the power that came with it helped to clear his head.

That was the part that scared him.

The illegal contractor screamed from somewhere within the shadows, and the Trump recoiled for a moment, its large red eyes rolling in its misshapen head.

"Very good, Raven!"

Gilbert looked up and scowled. The stupid one-eyed clown was sitting on the rooftop above him with his feet dangling over the side. He looked as relaxed as ever while Gilbert was running around trying to stop the chain from destroyed what wa left of the city.

"Aren't you supposed to be helping me?" He shot back. Break threw back his head and laughed.

"And to think you were doing so well. I said I would accompany you. I never said anything about actually _helping_ you. Ahh, Raven. You have so much to learn in so little time~"

"Ya big dope!" Break reached over his shoulder and patted the little doll's head. "Now, now, Emily~" He cooed. "Don't be so cruel. He's but a child."

A bullet hit the wall right under Breaks left foot. He doubled over to star at it.

"Whoops…" Gilbert muttered so himself. "Sorry. My hand twitched."

Break looked up, almost glaring at Gilbert. But then something unexpected flashed over his face: _panic_.

"Raven, look-!" But Gilbert was already a step ahead of him. The Trump had recovered. One of its long, spidery legs had almost knocked Gilbert into the wall.

"Tsk. Damnit." He fired four more shots and re-loaded his gun. If only he could see the contractor. Then he would have an easy shot….

"You need to learn to control your temper, Raven! It almost got you killed! What would I say to your psycho little brother and hateful butler if all I brought back with me was a corpse?"

"Hateful butler?" Gilbert echoed, not daring to take his eyes off the chain. It would be over soon. This was taking way too long. A few more shots and it would be done with.

_And I won't have to kill a human._

"Hmhm!" He saw Break nod out of the corner of his eye as he jumped on the roof a few feet away from where the silver-haired man sat to get a better aim at the thing's head. The Trump looked up, and just at the right moment, too. One of Gilbert's bullets hit it square in the forehead. He heard the contractor scream again, and the Trump let out a dull roar as its body shattered and disappeared. Gilbert and Break both looked at one another and then jumped down into the shadows. Sure enough, they could see the slouched over form of a small figure laying on the ground. Gently, Gilbert rolled him over. The hood fell back, reveling golden hair that shown in the moonlight. It was a boy, no older than fifteen.

Gilbert turned away, suddenly raw with emotion. It wasn't Oz, but he looked enough like him to cause Gilbert's whole body to shake.

Break, of course, seemed totally unfazed. The clown poked at the boy with his staff almost comically. "He'll wake up in a few hours. It's a good thing we got here in time, huh, Raven?"

Gilbert didn't answer. He throat closed up and his eyes were burning as a smile as bright as sunshine and eyes that shown like emeralds flashed through his mind.

It wasn't until the next morning, when they were in the carriage heading back to the Nightray manor that Gilbert spoke.

"What did you mean when you called Sebastian a 'hateful butler'?" Of course, Gilbert reassured himself that he really didn't care what Break thought of Sebastian. If anything, calling him hateful was an understatement.

_Perverted, obnoxious, creepy, annoying, totally fucked-up in the head…_ Yeah. _Those_ came a little closer to what Sebastian really was. He ignored the little voice in his head who also added _beautiful_ to the mix.

Break screwed up his face as if he was trying to remember what he said last night. "Ahhh…" He relaxed. "Yes. I dislike your servant."

_Well that was abrupt. _

"In fact, I hate him."

Gilbert looked over a Break. "Really?"

"Yep!" Break responded, cheerily. "Haaaaaaaaaaate him~"

"Hm." Gilbert looked back out the window.

"What about you?"

"Eh?"

Break was giving him a look that made it feel like spiders were crawling over his skin. "What do you think of your butler, Raven?"

Gilbert's face burned.


	14. FINAL UPDATE

**FINAL UPDATE:**

I am sorry to say that my longest on-going fanfic, Servant, is no more. The plot line died along time ago, and I did not decide to end it until now because I had hopes that I could somehow bring life back into it. But, it is no more. The last chapter that I uploaded will be the last one forever.

I will still be writing, and there is definitely more to come… just not for spazzy Gilbert and sadistic Sebastian **in this story**.

Now, if there is someone who is as crazy as me out there and you would like to make this one your own and actually finish it, please let me know and I would be more than happy to discuss it with you.

Please keep an eye out for more fanfics from me, and I hope you enjoy what is to come.

~Thorn of the Rose


End file.
